Let's Figure Out The Hero's Past
by Rasi10
Summary: A reading PJO/HOO book where the first book takes place before the Roman empire. The usual a few demigods, a few ghosts maybe and mortals taken to some time period to read books. A few twists here and there though. Read on for the twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**  
It was a normal day on Olympus, a few decades before the rise of the Roman Empire. The annual winter solstice meeting was going on in all seriousness. Hera was shouting at Zeus for cheating her again; Apollo and Hermes were planning a prank, Artemis and Aphrodite arguing about love; Poseidon and Athena were having their usual fight; Hades and Demeter were arguing about kidnapping Persephone and eating less cereal and so on.

The only ones who were minding their own business were Hestia, who was tending the hearth; Ares, who was looking over a mortal war; Dionysus, who was dozing off and Hephaestus, who was tinkering something silently.

There was a sudden flash of light and 10 books along with a note fell on each of the arguing Olympians, drawing their attention.

Athena took the note while the others kept the books beside her and read

" _To the gods of Olympus,_

 _Please summon Hercules, Perseus, Orion, Theseus, to Olympus and tell Apollo to be ready to cure Hercules soon. Further instructions will be given later. This book reading session is so that you will tend to change yourselves_ _at least_ _in the future._

 _The Fates_ "

The gods looked around quizzically and shrugged. Zeus summoned the requested heroes and waited when suddenly there was a bright flash and out tumbled a group of teenagers.

"Get off me repair boy" shouted a girl.

"This is too big for a dogpile. Not cool guys..." exclaimed a boy.

"Sparky! Stop shocking me!" cried out someone.

"Trying to turn beastly Fai?" asked another.

"Stop kicking me beauty queen" whined a boy.

"Boys..." muttered another girl.

"You are going to be the death of me" somebody mumbled.

"Will you all just shut up" growled a girl.

"Bro..." "Yes bro..." "Please check if you have the pranking items" "I do bro" said 2 voices.

"As much as you all love me... Can you all please stop crushing me" stammered a voice.

"Will everyone stay calm and slowly entangle from this dogpile here?" grunted a girl

And all this while, the occupants of the throne room watched the scene either amused, indifferent or trying to control their laughter (you can guess who is in which category).

When they all finally untangled themselves, they were as they looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"This is not it looks like..."

"Cool! We are in Olympus now!"

"Milord...why did you summon us?" asked a blonde-haired girl.

"None of us summoned you...who are you?" the gods said/asked quizzically.

"You do not recognize us" asked a boy with raven black hair.

Suddenly, a note fell on Athena's lap and all of them looked at her.

"Will you please read the note?" a Goth looking boy asked.

 _"To the people present in the throne room_

 _We send this note as we are about to bring a few demigods from the future to read about the greatest demigod in the future. Please introduce yourselves without mentioning your godly parent and the gods will have to guess their children while reading. The heroes of the past must introduce themselves with their godly parent. And the gods I believe will remember the warning. Do not hurt these demigods or you will face severe punishment._

 _The Fates"_

The gods again looked at each other and gestured the old heroes to introduce themselves.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon" Theseus said, earning a smile from the futures, who were also giving a glance to Percy.

"Orion, son of Poseidon" he said, receiving mixed expressions like anger and hate or even pity but finally settled in a small smile.

"Perseus, son of Zeus" he introduced himself as the futures smiled at him and then looked at Percy.

"Hercules, son of Zeus" he boasted, expecting the demigods to fan over him but unfortunately, all of them were seething with anger and within minutes, he was beaten black and blue.

"This is for being a complete jerk" said most of the demigods while one said, "This is for Zoë" and slashed him with riptide as the receiving person looked at him with shock.

"Guess that this was what the fates had warned us about" said Apollo, closing his ears at the colourful words the demigods were using.

"I guess it's our turn now... I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal" she said as the gods were confused. The only explanation they received? "You will read it later."

"Grover Underwood, satyr"

"Clarisse La Rue, demigod"

"Connor" "and Travis" "Stoll...Demigods"

"Reyna, demigod"

"Piper McLean, demigod"

"Leo Valdez, demigod"

"Frank Zhang, demigod"

"Annabeth Chase, demigod"

"Hazel Lévesque, demigod"

"Nico di Angelo, demigod"

"Jason Grace, demigod"

"Thalia Grace, demigod"

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, demigod" All of them turned towards Perseus and then towards Percy. "Stop staring!" shouted Percy. "It's creepy"

"Shall we start reading?"

 **A/N: Hi there readers! All comments and criticism are accepted. The book is simultaneously published on Wattpad by me under the name Blast From The Past under the name Rasnak. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Rasi10**

 **Published on 3 March 2018**


	2. Chapter 2: TLT - 1

****Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.****

"Shall we start reading?" asked Thalia.

"Before that you will have to answer a few questions. And we will ask more at the end of each chapter to guess the godly parent. Everyone got it?" Athena asked.

"Okay... the first question is whose children are not here?" asked Demeter.

Annabeth in reply, stood up and said "Dionysus, Hera, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, and yours Lady Demeter"

"No need to call us lord and lady. Call us by our name" said Zeus, shocking all the demigods at the other side of Zeus.

"How many big 3 children are there?" asked Perseus, interested in knowing if he had any siblings who were not jerks.

"Well...there is totally 5 children of the big 3... We won't say which 5 though" Percy said.

"One last question before we start though...what are we like in the future?" asked Apollo.

"What! The god of the oracle does not know about the future! The world is about to end!" cried out Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, Nico and the Stolls as the girls rolled their eyes and muttered "boys...".  
"Read and find it out Apollo." Said the demigods, frowning.

"Who is going to read it first?" asked Hermes, as he held the first book. "Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief" he read out loudly.

"Why should it be about me!" whined Percy as the others laughed at his reaction.

"I will read it Lord Hermes" said Rachel.

The gods summoned some couches, and everyone sat together like one happy family.

 ** **'I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER'****

"A weird title right Percy?" asked Leo as the people present nodded.

"Read and find out why it is so..." said person replied as he shared a look with Grover on what is to happen.

 ** **'Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.'****

"As if we wanted to..." Said the future demigods, surprising the gods and old heroes.

 ** **'If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:'****

"Is Percy giving an advice?! Run for your lives" shouted some boys and Thalia exclaimed said person rolled his eyes.

 ** **'...close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.'****

"Wish we could do that now" wished all the demigods especially the big 3.

 ** **'Being a half-blood is dangerous.'****

"Check"

 ** **'It's scary.'****

"Double check"

 ** **'Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.'****

"Triple check"

The gods were now curious and worried about the future demigods.

"Seems like Percy is on a roll!" said Thalia as the 7 and Nico nodded.

 ** **'If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.'****

"Lucky ignorant mortals..." muttered the Stolls.

 ** **'But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.'****

"We are so bad is it Percy?" asked Grover.

"I didn't mean it that way" muttered Percy, blushing as the others snickered.

 ** **And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.'****

"Those were pretty good ideas ...Percy" said Annabeth, pecking him on the cheek.

"I can be intelligent you know..." pouted Percy as everyone laughed.

 ** **"Don't say I didn't warn you."****

"You didn't warn us Percy" the future demigods said in a singsong voice, as Percy glared them.

 ** **"My name is Percy Jackson."****

"No, it is Peter Johnson" said Thalia as Percy pouted, making everyone laugh.

"It hurt right here cuz" he said, putting a hand over his heart.

 ** **"I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."****

"So, you are labelling yourself as a troubled kid Percy?" asked Annabeth, giggling at him.

 ** **"Am I a troubled kid?"****

"Yes, you are" they said as the said person pouted and protested. Rachel chuckled reading the next line.

 ** **"Yeah. You could say that."****

"See! Even you agree Percy" said the demigods as everyone laughed at him including the gods and old heroes.

 ** **"I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it..."****

"Short yes...but miserable?" trailed of Annabeth, fearing what happened to him before he came to camp.

"You guys have no idea" said Percy as the other future demigods other than Leo frowned.

Leo understood Percy as he was almost the same. Wear a mask showing that your happy, being sarcastic showing that you are fine... While, you are depressed and in need of support or love.

He had also heard Percy's screams one night in Argo II just after the Tartarus incident. As he was awake, he went to check upon Percy, who was screaming about someone to stop beating him, showing he was abused.

Later on, when Percy calmed down, he had asked about this and Percy had told him everything that had happened to him and he had also sworn on the river Styx not to tell anyone until given permission.

 ** **'...but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids'****

"And there you go, labelling yourself as a mental case kid" said Reyna to which Percy maturely stuck his tongue.

 ** **...and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.'****

"Sounds interesting..." said Annabeth and Athena.

"Sounds like torture" said the boys and a few gods (Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes)

"Roman stuff? Who are these Romans?" asked Orion.

"Well basically there are Roman gods in the future aka Greek gods with split personality case. Like Zeus becomes Jupiter, Poseidon becomes Neptune, Hades becomes Pluto, Athena becomes Minerva, Ares becomes Mars, and so on..." said Jason.

"And 4 of us here are Roman demigods" said Reyna.

"So...you say that there are Roman gods who are the Greek gods with split personality?" asked Perseus. "You will read about it too. Just wait" Percy said.

 ** **'I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.'****

"Don't remind me of that" groaned Grover.

"You think it was torture Percy?" shouted Annabeth before her mother did it.

"Hey! I said field trips were torture not the museum!" said Percy.

"Are you my daughter Annabeth? Athena asked.

"Yes mother. How did out find out?" Annabeth asked puzzled. "Your grey eyes are a dead giveaway." Said Athena.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she said as the other demigods silently made a pact to make it tough for their parents to find out.

 ** **'But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.'****

 ** **"That's new Percy" said Rachel sarcastically.****

 ** **'Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.'****

"Is it who I think it is?" asked Perseus.

"Yes, it is" replied Percy.

 ** **'You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.'****

"You sleep in class Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth screeched.

"Of course, he will sleep. He is interested after all" Jason said with sarcasm, making everyone laugh.

"Don't blame me Wise Girl. Having ADHD and dyslexia doesn't help here you know..." Percy said.

 ** **'I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.'****

"Man... I jinxed myself here..."

"When have you gone without trouble somewhere Percy" Hazel chuckled.

"She is right Percy... you are always a trouble magnet..."

"Shut up Grace..." Percy said referring to both the Grace siblings.

 ** **'Boy, was I wrong.'****

"Of course, you were. No denial" said everyone who knew Percy.

 ** **'See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.'****

And the whole room was filled with laughter as Percy was groaning in embarrassment. He hated the book with all his heart for the upcoming chapters.

"You fired at a school bus with cannons?" asked Leo.

"What were you aiming at?" asked Jason, still laughing.

"You will never want to know why. That one who I aimed at was more annoying than Nancy and almost equally annoying as my step dad..."

"Was that person that bad? Are you exaggerating Percy? Nany was the most annoying mortal in the world!" asked Grover. He knew about Nancy and was curious about it though he didn't know about Gabe. But Leo understood the level the mentioned person was in.

"Before we read on... Paul seems to be a nice guy and who the hell is Nancy?" asked Thalia.

"Well...I had a step dad before Paul and everything will be in the book..." said Percy as his mood darkened.

 ** **'And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.'****

Again, the room erupted into a fit of laughter. The only ones who weren't laughing were Ares, Dionysus and Hercules.

"Only you Percy...only you" mumbled the demigods.

"Next time, take us along Percy!" cried out the Stolls.

"We want more!" cried out Leo, Jason and Frank.

"Are you my son by any chance Percy?" asked Apollo and Hermes laughing.

"Better luck guessing" said Percy winking at them.

 ** **'And the time before that... well, you get the idea.'****

"No Percy we want more!" Clarisse shouted along with the Stolls

"These are gold Percy. Keep it up!" said Apollo and Hermes.

 ** **"This trip, I was determined to be good."****

"Keep wishing Percy... it is a long shot" commented Piper, as everyone stopped laughing.

 ** **'All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit...'****

"See, you asked who it was. Read on and out will understand why Percy said so." Said Grover, shivering. The demigods payed more attention to the book, wanting to know how she annoyed Percy and Grover.

 ** **'...the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the neck with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.'****

Now all of Grover's friendswere fuming.

"I am going to kill that that bitch if I meet her" shouted Thalia and Annabeth, furious on the fact that someone will do something like this.

"Relax girls, it is all in the past..." Grover tried to reason with the girls, but they were still fuming.

"Sounds like the modern world is crazy from all these descriptions..." said the past demigods as the futures laughed.

"Wait and read on. You will find out what happens" they said.

 ** **'Grover was an easy target, he was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.'****

"Thanks for this description Percy. It really describes our best friend very well" Grover said a little annoyed.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I didn't know much about this world back then and I was just 12!" Percy protested, whining, causing everyone to laugh.

 ** **'On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.'****

"Way to blow up your cover Grover!" exclaimed Thalia as the others cracked up, making fun of him and tying to visualise the way Percy portrayed him.

"Thanks for the introduction Percy" the mentioned person said sarcastically.

"Sorry but not sorry G-man" Percy said and laughed.

 ** **'Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.'****

"I am going to kill her if I see her" growled Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

"I wish I had done that though..." said Percy wistfully.

"Why didn't you?" asked Clarisse "I want a fight now!" she whined.

Ares looked at her and asked, "Are you my daughter?" Clarisse groaned and muttered "Yes dad. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. But you will never find out my Roman brother!" she said smugly to her father.

 ** **'The headmaster had threatened me with death...'****

"How can a teacher threaten a student to death!" shouted Annabeth as the past gods were confused, not knowing about the future way of things.

 ** **'...by in-school suspension'****

"Oh!" was all Annabeth could mutter, embarrassed as people started cracking up. Percy just wrapped his hands around her and pecked her cheek.

 ** **'...if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.'****

"That's not fair!" mumbled Hazel. "Why should one be suspended for another person's mistake?" she exclaimed as Frank tried to calm her down.

"Well... teachers thought that I was annoying and never like me so..." Percy said looking down.

All the future demigods were seething now at what happened to Percy.

 ** **'"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.'****

"Do it Percy!" chorused all the demigods.

 ** **'Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."'****

"Seriously Grover? In your hair?" asked Piper as Aphrodite was looking like she would throw up.

Seeing his wife's plight, Hephaestus went to her and held her hand as his wife appreciated his gesture, earning a smile from Leo and Piper.

 ** **'He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up...'****

"You never want an angry Percy after you..." said Nico, shaking his head and shuddered, thinking about what happened to him.

The other future demigods nodded, having witnessed Percy in action, while the past gods and demigods looked confused.

"And why is that so Nico?" asked Perseus as the other gods looked curious.

Nico, thinking of that day he had witnessed that overprotective angry form of Percy, shuddered and said "Just trust me. You will not want to see it. Especially when someone threatens his family or friends."

Hestia smiled at hearing Percy's loyalty and overprotectiveness.

 ** **'...but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."'****

"She was annoying to the core!" exclaimed Percy as Grover agreed with his best friend.

"Did you always get blamed for others fault in school Percy?" asked Theseus.

"Most of the time yes as I was labelled a trouble maker even though I did nothing so..."

Percy trailed of.

"If I get my hands on those teachers then I don't know what I would do!" said Hazel, fuming. The other futures were shocked. Hazel, the sweet girl they knew was shouting out loud?

 ** **'Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.'****

" What happened Percy?" asked Orion. "seems like it was worse as you describe it..."

All of Percy's friends were worried as the gods were worried and curious on what happened and looked at Percy, who was looking at Grover, remembering what happened that day.

 ** **'Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.'****

The Athena pair had a dreamy look on their face at this.

 ** **'It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.'****

"Actually, it is older than that – "

"Continue reading Rachel" Apollo said, not wanting to hear a lecture from Athena on the subject.

Athena glared at Apollo.

 ** **'He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting...'****

"Is Percy actually listening to something for once!" asked all the future demigods.

"Hey! It's not like I find everything boring and zone out!" Percy protested.

 ** **'...but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.'****

"Is she a monster by any chance?" asked Frank.

"You will know as you read it Frank" said Percy.

 ** **'Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.'****

"Eww!" two voices screeched at the dress style. "That is too old fashioned" screamed Aphrodite.

Piper's eyes widened as she saw Jason and Leo's expressions at her screeching. "I am turning into mo-"she stopped just in time but Aphrodite noticed it.

"Are you my daughter Piper?" she asked.

Piper sighed "Yes I am. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Is she who I think it is?" asked Hades.

"Yes, it is lord Hades" said Percy and Grover.

This set up Hades to ponder a bit. He only sent furies after children of the big 3 so... his eyes widened at his conclusion. 'Mostly Poseidon's boy due to the eyes' he thought but kept silent at his discovery.

 ** **'She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.'****

"It is definitely a monster" said the Stolls, wondering which one was it.

Nico was pondering now. Didn't Percy call Alecto some pre-algebra teacher called Mrs. Dodds? If it was her then... Nico's eyes widened as he realised who this was but kept his mouth shut.

 ** **'From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.'****

"Hey that's – "

"Don't break the suspense Thals. Let the gods guess out who that is please."

 ** **'She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get afterschool detention for a month.'****

"What is with this honey thing?" asked Leo.

"That was harsh for anyone dude!" said Jason and Perseus.

"Tell me about it" said Percy as he looked at Grover again.

Annabeth kissed him and asked Rachel to continue.

 ** **'One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight...'****

"She said you do it until midnight and you said it was only until 10 bro! why didn't you tell me?" Grover said, feeling hurt.

"Sorry G-man. I didn't want you to worry about me" Percy said, turning to Grover.

"No problem bro. No offence taken." Said Grover.

Hestia smiled at this while Artemis looked shocked as she couldn't believe a humble man was ever born.

 ** **'I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."'****

"Way to blow up your cover Grover!" said the Grace siblings, Stoll brothers and Annabeth, as the said person blushed in embarrassment.

 ** **'Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"'****

"Percy...you did yell at her that time you know" said Grover.

Percy blushed at this.

 ** **'It came out louder than I meant it to.'****

"Of course, it did Percy" said Rachel as people chuckled.

 ** **'The whole group laughed.'****

"Why should they laugh at you Percy?" asked the Stolls asked seriously for once.

Percy frowned but didn't say anything. Leo, looking at Percy, made a small smile towards him, telling him that it was alright.

The ones present in the room shut up but didn't drop the topic.

 ** **'Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you "have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"'****

"I bet ten drachmas that Percy doesn't know what the picture is" said Leo, the Stolls, Hercules and the Grace siblings as Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Theseus, Orion and Perseus bet that he would guess it.

 ** **'I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.'****

"Pay up losers" cried out the 7 demigods who won the bet as the losers grumbled at their loss.

 ** **'"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"'****

"Why is it that one!" groaned all the children of Kronos, especially the five who were eaten by him.

 ** **'"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.'****

"Oh, come on Chiron! He doesn't even know about the gods yet and you are asking him to explain these?!" asked most of the demigods and Rachel.

"Do you realise that you are shouting at books guys?" asked Percy and Grover as the said people blushed.

 ** **'"And he did this because . . ." "Well . . ." I racked my brain to remember.'****

"And you forget it at that time and you say you recognised it?" asked Athena, raising an eyebrow.

"Just read on Rachel." Said Percy.

 ** **'"Kronos was the king god and—"'****

"GOD!" thundered Zeus. "You call him a god?"

"Relax dad. I'm sure he would correct himself." Said Perseus.

"Also, he didn't know much about the gods then." Said Annabeth as Zeus calmed down.

 ** **'"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself.'****

"See, he corrected himself uncle" said Orion and Theseus as Percy smiled at them discreetly.

 ** **'"And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right?'****

"That we didn't know Percy" said Clarisse and Reyna, sarcastically. As the others snickered.

 ** **'But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"'****

The five gods shuddered at this, thinking of that memory.

 ** **'"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.'****

"Right Eeeww!" explained Aphrodite, as her husband, seeing her pale face, rubbed her back soothingly, making her ponder on why she wanted to date Ares on the first place even though she loved Hephaestus with all her heart.

 ** **'"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."'****

"Only you Percy, only you" said Clarisse, throwing him a small smile, which went unnoticed to the other except Percy.

Even though everyone thought they were like enemies, they never knew that they were actually very good friends and respected each other after the second quest.

"How did you sum up years of fighting in just one line?" asked Athena.

"That's Percy for you" the future campers said as Annabeth pecked his cheek.

Athena was still trying to figure out Percy's parent and narrowed her eyes on her daughter at seeing her dating someone.

 ** **'Some snickers from the group.'****

"But he answered it right..." said Hestia, frowning.

"You will know it soon aunt Hes" said Percy as the gods looked at him shocked and Hestia beamed at him.

Seeing Hestia this happy after a long time made the gods happy too. Hestia was happy that someone had at least recognised her and called her affectionately.

 ** **'Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"****

"Maybe I need to do that" said Athena as everyone groaned.

Rachel continued reading.

"Any guesses on who my parent is yet?" Percy asked the gods, "You just have a few more minutes until you read it out and I also gave you a clue."

Athena was thoughtful and had a guess. "Are you one of the big 3 children?" she asked.

"Close enough" said Reyna.

"Wait! You are Poseidon's child, right?" asked Hades.

"There! Someone gets it right before the goddess of wisdom" said Percy. "How did you figure it out though?" Percy asked.

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway Percy" said Hades

"Oh! Well, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said as Orion and Theseus hugged him, happy to have another brother.

"Well I am a son of Zeus and my namesake is a son of Poseidon?" asked Perseus and snickered.

"What's wrong in that?" asked Leo.

"Well their rivalry I guess" said Perseus, raising his hands in defeat.

Zeus was about to comment on Poseidon having a son as Percy cut him off. "Don't say a word. You have 2 children from the future standing here along with 2 of Hades too."

 ** **'"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"'****

"Busted" muttered some demigods, even Hercules, having taken a liking on the son of Poseidon after reading for some time.

"Stop pushing him hard Chiron" said Orion.

"Do you realise that you are talking to a book bro? asked Percy and Orion blushed at this.

Rachel mentally laughed as she read the next line.

 ** **'"Busted," Grover muttered.'****

"Hey! we think like a goat!" exclaimed the demigods (Nico, Leo, the Stolls, the Graces, Perseus and Hercules) who had commented the same as the others including the gods snickered.

 ** **'"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.'****

"How is that even possible? Her hair is redder than R.E.D's" said Grover, as people tried to imagine the image.

 ** **'At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.'****

"More likely horse ears but all the same" said Apollo and Hermes at the same time and hi-fived.

 ** **'I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed.'****

"Now it is too much Chiron" commented everyone. And it was true. Asking someone who didn't know about the gods a question like that was unfair.

 ** **'"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.'****

The five gods shuddered again at the scene as Aphrodite looked queasy.

 ** **'The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.'****

Nico, Annabeth and Percy shuddered at this, which only the demigods (past and future) noticed but didn't question yet thinking of asking about it at the end of the chapter.

 ** **'On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"'****

"How is that a happy note Percy?" asked Leo.

 ** **'The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.'****

Hermes eyes lit up at the new word and wrote it down in his notebook.

 ** **'Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.'****

"Seems like many people had made you stay back kelp head" said Thalia.

"You have no idea Thals" said Percy.

 ** **'I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"'****

Everyone where now interested and were listening to the narration.

 ** **'Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.'****

'Very observant' thought Athena but kept quiet.

"Probably he would have" said Hermes as everyone nodded in agreement.

 ** **'"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?"'****

People rolled their eyes at his words.

 ** **'"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh."'****

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the smartest frequent reply you could get from Percy" said Nico, only to have a shower, courtesy to Percy.

 ** **'"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."'****

People shook their heads on Chiron's tactics.

 ** **'I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.'****

"He did it for your good Percy. You know that right?" Annabeth said as she hugged him.

"I know it wise girl but I was only 12 then and didn't know about gods you know?" said Percy. Athena narrowed her eyes at them but decided to give them a chance. 'Maybe he wasn't like old Barnacle Beard' she thought.

 ** **'I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!..."'****

Some people snickered at that.

 ** **'...and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.'****

"So that's how you had an idea about roman gods too during your first day at camp Jupiter?" asked Reyna. She had always been curious as to how he had known about romans even though he was a Greek.

"Sorry but that was also one point. Though there is another reason to it too" said Percy.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Will tell it to the council at the end of the chapter." He said, shutting everyone's mouths temporarily on the topic.

 ** **'But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C– in my life.'****

Athena was horrified at that but didn't comment.

 ** **'No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.'****

"But now you know it bro" said Leo.

Percy nodded, worrying the council as to what had happened in the future.

 ** **'I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.'****

"He had been probably" said Dionysus, speaking for the first time, surprising the present people who had forgotten of his existence.

 ** **'He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.'****

Everyone leaned forward, anticipating on what happens next. No one noticed Hades backing away from Poseidon.

 ** **'Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.'****

Everyone looked at Zeus, who shrugged.

 ** **'I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.'****

Everyone who weren't there at that time were confused as the old Greek campers (Annabeth, the Stolls, Clarisse, Percy and Grover) looked sad.

 ** **'We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.'****

Everyone now looked between Poseidon and Zeus.

Demeter asked, "What is happening here?"

"We don't really know. Just read on. It's in the future as it is" they replied.

 ** **'Nobody else seemed to notice.'****

"Mostly the mist" muttered Hazel and Rachel.

"What made you two mad?" asked Hestia.

The two just shrugged.

 ** **'Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.'****

"Don't ask me. Shes not mine from what I read. If she were mine, she would have done it already" said Hermes.

"yeah we would have" said the Stolls. "Oops!" they said as Hermes looked at them.

"Are you two my children?" he asked.

"Yes, dad we are" "Conner and" "Travis Stoll" "sons of Hermes" they said and sat next to Hermes, probably talking about pranking the council.

 ** **'Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.'****

"Did it work?" asked Frank.

"Nope it didn't work out." The duo said.

All the others were meanwhile thinking of how Percy seemed to be having low self-confidence and lonely before he came to camp. The only thought in their mind was 'What had happened to him? Where was the sarcastic and annoying Percy they knew of?'

 ** **'"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."'****

"Don't even think that low about yourself Percy" scolded Annabeth as the others who knew him agreed.

"We only call you seaweed brain due to your impulsive actions and not due to the intelligence idiot" said Nico.

"Nice to know that Neeks" said Percy.

"Don't call me Neeks" the said person commented.

 ** **'Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"'****

Everyone laughed at this.

"Sorry to not come up to your expectations Percy" said Grover.

"It did help me cheer up actually. Thanks G-man" Percy said in reply.

 ** **'I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.'****

"But that is impossible!" said all the future campers.

 ** **'I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas.'****

Those who didn't know Percy's mom were curious, especially Poseidon since he knew he would not be with any woman and chose carefully.

 ** **'I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.'****

"Mama's boy" muttered Ares.

"What was that again?" asked Hera, shutting him up effectively.

And before you ask why no one was angry with Hera for her actions, she had explained every action she did in detail, earning the demigods pardon.

 ** **'She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again.'****

Athena's eyes widened in horror. "Six schools?" she asked. Even though she didn't know what a school is exactly, she knew it was knowledge related.

"And there are more to come milady" he said as her eyes widened even more.

 ** **'I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.'****

Hestia, Artemis, Hestia and all those who knew Percy very well smiled at the mother son relationship.

 ** **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.'****

Both the mechanics eyes lightened up at the idea. No one noticed the excited look Leo had at the idea though.

 ** **'I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.'****

All of Grover's friends growled at this.

"I'm going to kill that bitch if I see her" shouted Thalia but stopped before she showed her powers.

 ** **'"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.'****

"That description is horrible Percy" said Rachel.

"Why did you have to ruin Cheetos for us dude" whined Leo, Jason, Nico, the Stolls and Frank.

"What is Cheetos?" asked the old demigods.

"We will tell more about the modern world after the chapter" said Reyna.

 ** **'I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."'****

"How many times Percy?" asked Frank.

"Huh?" asked Percy.

"I asked how many times have you gone to the counsellor?" repeated Frank.

"Oh! I haven't kept count of it" said Percy sheepishly.

 ** **'But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.'****

"That is the Percy we know!" said the demigods.

 ** **'I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"'****

Everyone cheered at Percy for teaching that girl a lesson as the person looked at Grover and shuddered.

 ** **'Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.'****

"What monster is she?" asked Athena, noticing that Nico and Hades had found it out.

"Just keep reading, you will know" said Grover.

 ** **'Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—" "—the water—" "—like it grabbed her—"'****

"So, you are really a child of the big 3 huh?" asked Dionysus, looking at Percy.

"It seems that you didn't pay attention when I said that but yes I am the son of Poseidon." replied Percy.

"Shall we eat after this chapter please" asked Leo.

"We shall discuss all the questions at that time and we will eat after this chapter Leo" said Hestia.

 ** **'I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.'****

"When are you not kelp head?" asked Thalia.

Poseidon, even though calm outside, was panicking on what happened to his son in the future while the others were curious on what he did.

 ** **'As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me.'****

"Now what will happen?" asked Theseus.

"I guess the usual 'I am going to kill you' dialogue I guess" said Hercules.

 ** **'There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.'****

"Creepy" said Leo as the others nodded.

"What kind of a monster is she?" wondered all the demigods and gods except the four.

 ** **'"Now, honey—" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."'****

"Never guess your punishment!" yelled Hermes, Leo and the Stolls.

 ** **'That wasn't the right thing to say.'****

"Of course, not" huffed Hermes, shaking his head.

 ** **'"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."'****

"Some people were confused o why Grover would say that as they knew he got scared easily. The just kept pondering on what monster it was.

 ** **'I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.'****

Grover shivered.

 ** **'She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But—" "You—will—stay—here." Grover looked at me desperately.'****

"Why are you so desperate and insistent even if it scared you?" asked Thalia, who was dreading on what is to happen.

Grover just looked at Percy instead of answering her.

 ** **'"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."'****

Hestia smiled at him. She can see that he would be loyal till the end while Artemis was shocked as she had never met a decent or modest male in her life who wasn't corrupted on the go.

 ** **'"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."'****

Hades backed up more, dreading Poseidon's reaction to the monster. He knew how powerful his brother was when he is angry and didn't want to face him.

 ** **'Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.'****

Everyone who had seen that glare shuddered. Especially Nico who said, "You never want to be on the receiving end of the glare at any time."

The gods looked at the demigods and chose to stay silent until Ares opened his mouth.

"I bet my glare is scarier than yours!" he said, trying to challenge Percy and put on his best glare on the demigods, who looked ready to laugh.

"Now its my turn" Percy said and glared his medium glare, making everyone, even the gods shrink down in their seats.

Percy then stopped and laughed. "If my medium seemed to scare you Ares, then how will you react to my worst one?" he said as the gods kept silent wondering how the glare had scared them that much.

 ** **'Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?'****

"Of course, she is a monster" the demigods said.

 ** **'I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.'****

"It is just the mist, not the ADHD" said Athena.

 ** **'I wasn't so sure.'****

"Good to know that your instincts are intact" said artemis, surprising everyone who thought she was a male hater.

"Now you are feeling soft for a boy Arty" Apollo said only to receive an arrow inches away from his manhood.

 ** **'I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.'****

"Chiron! At least notice what is happening!" practically everyone shouted.

 ** **'I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.'****

Everyone held their breadths, anticipating on what is to happen.

 ** **'Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.'****

"I wish it were true..." mumbled Percy, making everyone worried.

 ** **'But apparently that wasn't the plan.'****

"Of course, it wasn't" commented Conner.

 ** **'I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.'****

"It is obviously a trap. You should choose your own battlefield rather than let others do it" said Athena.

"I know that now" said Percy.

 ** **'Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.'****

Everyone were now nervous on what is going to happen.

 ** **'Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it ...'****

"Maybe she did" said Orion.

 ** **'"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."'****

Many demigods gasped. "When does Percy do the safe thing!" asked Thalia, leading the others laughing at him as he pouted.

 ** **'She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"'****

"Away with what?" asked almost everyone present.

They were all curious to know the answer as Percy, Grover and Annabeth stole glances at each other.

 ** **'The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.'****

"Wrong there Percy" muttered Apollo, worried about the boy.

 ** **'I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."'****

"Percy is trying to be polite?" gasped Nico, earning a free shower.

 ** **'Thunder shook the building.'****

"What is seriously going on here?" asked Athena, looking at her father.

Zeus just shrugged, wondering what happened himself.

 ** **'"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."'****

"Less pain?" questioned the others, paling a bit.

"It's ok guys. I'm here right?" Percy asked, as the others seemed to calm down a bit.

 ** **'I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.'****

Everyone laughed at this and Apollo, Hermes, the Stolls and Leo got dreamy looks.

 ** **'Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.'****

Athena's eyes widened at this and shouted, "There is nothing wrong in reading idiot" as some others snickered at her expression.

 ** **'"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't . . ." "Your time is up," she hissed.'****

Everyone were listening as they held their breaths.

 ** **'Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.'****

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is it a Fury!" asked the past demigods as Percy nodded.

"You sent a Fury after my son?!" shouted Poseidon at Hades. Even though he had known his son only for some time, he had grown attached to him.

Hades paled a little. ""It...it is in the future! I don't know why I did it!" he said truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell us about this!" the futures apart from Grover shouted.

"I didn't think it was important for you to know..." Percy whispered, looking down sadly.

Annabeth's glare softened as she hugged him.

"You are important for us Percy and every single detail is important for me. No more secrets after reading the books okay?" she asked as he nodded.

Rachel started to read after Hestia calmed Poseidon down.

"You have some bad luck bro/cuz" said the 4 past demigods.

 ** **'Then things got even stranger.'****

"And how is that possible?" asked Frank.

"Just wait and watch" Percy replied.

 ** **'Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.'****

""What's a pen? And what are you going to do with it?" asked Ares.

All those who knew what it was just smiled.

 ** **'Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.'****

"If anything happens to him then I will send you to father, brother" threatened Poseidon as everyone shivered as they knew Poseidon never gave empty threats.

Hades was praying for the sea spawn to be out of this safely.

 ** **'With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear.'****

"Nice instincts boy" complemented Artemis, making the others in the past look at her in shocking surprise.

"What did you do to my sister cuz?" asked Apollo.

Percy just shrugged as Artemis just asked "Is it wrong that I say something about males?"

 ** **'I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.'****

"Oh." Said Ares as he heard the line.

The other demigods who hadn't heard about these concealed weapons became interested.

"Cool" they commented.

 ** **'Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.'****

"Wimp" muttered Ares, only to receive glares from everyone.

"That was his first monster mind you dad. He didn't even know about Greek mythology and had no training either" said Clarisse as the others were stunned at her standing up for Percy.

 ** **'She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.'****

"What is with her saying honey!" cried out Leo.

 ** **'Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.'****

"How does it come naturally dude?" asked Hercules.

All the demigods were in a sort of truce with him, wanting to know more about him before judging him more, even though they had already beat him up at their arrival.

"Instinct I guess" came the reply.

 ** **'The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!'****

Everyone were looking at Percy in awe. He had defeated a Fury at the age of 12 without any training.

Percy was shuffling in his seat, hating the attention he got.

"That was...wow" all the people present exclaimed.

Percy blushed at the praise, making Artemis raise an eyebrow at the modesty.

 ** **'Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.'****

Most of the demigods shuddered. "I hate that feeling" the muttered.

 ** **I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.'****

"Seriously Percy? Magic mushrooms" groaned Annabeth.

Travis and Conner were looking at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Don't even think about it" shouted everyone, knowing they were up to something.

The said brothers pouted at this.

 ** **'Had I imagined the whole thing?'****

"Unfortunately, you didn't" said Reyna.

 ** **'I went back outside. It had started to rain.'****

Zeus was again getting a few glances from the others while the campers who were there at that time looked down sadly.

 ** **'Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends.'****

Some people snickered at the image.

 ** **'When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."'****

"Who?" asked everyone except Percy and Grover.

Rachel smirked as she read the next line.

 ** **'I said, "Who?"'****

Everyone's eyes widened. "We all think like Percy" they all shouted.

 ** **'"Our teacher. Duh!"'****

"How?" asked Nico.

"The mist duh!" said hazel and Athena at the same time.

 ** **'I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.'****

"That was rude" said Hera.

 ** **'I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.'****

"I guess I should give you lying lessons Grover" said Hermes.

"Lesson 1. Never hesitate when you lie" shouted Hermes and his sons.

Grover gulped. It is going to be a training session.

 ** **'"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted.'****

"You are good at reading expressions and people, you know Percy?" said Rachel.

"Then why was he so obvious to his girlfriend?" asked Thalia innocently, only to receive a free shower from a blushing Percy.

"Shut up Thals" they muttered.

 ** **'"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."'****

"The way Chiron is acting is as if Percy hadn't fought one of the worst monsters for the first time" said Frank as everyone nodded.

 ** **'I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."'****

"So that's why the title is 'I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher' uh?" exclaimed Piper as everyone agreed, finally understanding the title.

 ** **'He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"'****

"Now that is a true lie" Hermes said proudly. "But he still needs help in changing topics and pep talks" he muttered as everyone nodded.

"So there ends the chapter. Who is reading next?" Rachel asked.

"Before even thinking about reading the next chapter, you have to explain a few terms from the modern world and have lunch I guess" suggested Perseus.

Everyone agreed with him and proceeded to the dining hall.

 ** **A/N: This is the second chapter of the book and I hope you all like it. A small opinion from you readers. All comments and criticism accepted. Just a reminder. The same book is also published under the name Blast From the Past by Rasnak in Wattpad.****

 ** **Thank you for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10****

 **PUBLISHED ON 13 MARCH 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Previously_

 _"So there ends the chapter. Who is reading next?" Rachel asked._

 _"Before even thinking about reading the next chapter, you have to explain a few terms from the modern world and have lunch I guess" suggested Perseus._

 _Everyone agreed with him and proceeded to the dining hall._

 _Present time_

As the reading was over, everyone proceeded to the dining hall, the demigods were discussing about various things as the gods were having their own opinion about the demigods. The most common thought being _'What happens in the future and how are we in the future.?'_

I guess I could take you into the gods' minds and show you a bit of what they are thinking ****(A/N: Please remember that the past gods are different from the future.)****

 ** **Zeus:**** Seems like these demigods are one of the strongest and have gone through a lot... what did Hercules do to them for them to react like that? I wonder who my children are...

 ** **Poseidon:**** My son fought a FURY without even knowing about his heritage? I wonder what my poor boy had to go through, but I am proud of him.

 ** **Hades:**** All the demigods here have the look and sadness of witnessing and fighting a war... Wait WAR? I hope it is not the case here... I think I have an idea who my children are.

 ** **Demeter:**** These poor children need to eat more cereal. Look at how thin and lean they are. I just wish that Persephone hadn't married my brother.

 ** **Hera:**** How many times will Zeus cheat on me? Anyways, I can't judge people on their parents, right? I will judge them by their skill and attitude.

 ** **Hestia:**** Poor children. All of them seem to be carrying sadness around them and yet make people around them happy somehow by joking around and being sarcastic. The way the hearth brightened up when they showed up shows that they were people who brought hope to other people and are natural leaders.

 ** **Aphrodite:**** Soo may emotions are around the room, especially love. OMG! And I'm proud that Piper is different from all my children and is a warrior. And now to the main topic. I am happy to know that my husband cares about me. Maybe I should break up with Ares. I think it was just an infatuation.

 ** **Athena:**** I must give credit to the fact that the sea spawn is smarter than what everyone thinks. Maybe I should give my daughter and that sea spawn a chance.

 ** **Ares:**** Finally! I am happy that Aphrodite has reunited with my bro. You don't get it uh? Well...it was Hephaestus' and I's plan to make her realise her true love for her husband. All I had to do was pretend to love her and be a total jackass to people. Anyways, get out of my head punks. I think being with Aphrodite for this long has made me soft. Wait, who is my other kid here, other than Clarisse?

 ** **Hephaestus:**** Thanks to the plan we made, I got my wife to realise her love for me and vice versa. I need to remember to thank him later and I suspect Leo is my kid as he is always restless...

 ** **Dionysus:**** Well, I am feeling bored overall for now, but this boy seems interesting. Maybe I will enjoy it after all.

 ** **Apollo:**** These demigods are gold! The way they are is so fun unlike the demigods here who are very serious most of the time. I feel a haiku coming up...

 ** **Artemis:**** I am surprised that a few males are exceptions from the others. This Percy is surely one of the exceptions from the usual. I sensed a hunter among the group... I wonder who it is.

 ** **Hermes:**** This is the best time I have had in years. And my sons and I have a plan we are about to set in motion and will be a success if a few people volunteer to help and it won't fail unless someone spoils it.

 _Meanwhile among the demigods_

The Stolls pulled out Percy, Jason, Nico and Leo away from the group and explained their plan and mischievous smirks decorated the faces of the said demigods by the end of it.

Back to the past demigods. All of them were thinking about the future demigods and a sneak peak on their thoughts here.

 ** **Hercules:**** Well, I should say the future seems to be cool but is also dangerous. But I don't know why they attacked me when I introduced myself. Was it because I was a jerk to them? Or because they think I cheated on the daughter of Atlas as they think so? Well, I will tell you guys what really happened and why I might have changed in the future... wait! I am immortal in the future?

 ** **Perseus:**** These guys seem to be cool and awesome but seem to have suffered a lot, especially my namesake... maybe my questions will be answered in this book.

 ** **Theseus:**** My brother is amazing! Defeating a Fury without training is nearly impossible and he did it! Does that mean he had done a lot of impossible tasks? And why did the 3 of them shudder at the name of Tartarus?

 ** **Orion:**** I don't know why but a few of them were almost hating me? Did I do something wrong to them? What happened to me in the future? But these guys are really cool, especially Percy, even though he seems to have the worst luck out of them all.

 _Back to the living world, out of their minds_

They soon reached the dining area and were shot with all sorts of questions like "How is the future" or "Who are all dating" and "What did you do" from all sides. Finally, Percy, who was running out of patience shouted, "Be quiet" and all the shouting stopped.

"First, let us grab something to eat and then discuss" he said, and everyone settled down with whatever they wanted. "Now ask what do you want ONE BY ONE" Annabeth said, and Hercules raised his hand.

"Now what is your question?" she asked.

"Why did you all attack me when I introduced myself?" he asked.

The demigods looked at each other, deciding who should answer this question and finally opted Percy to explain.

"Actually" he started "I first heard on how Zoe had joined the hunters and got angry on how you abandoned her. And after that, when we were on a quest, we had to get past you and Jason and Piper here" he said pointing at them "went to ask your permission and you had tried to stall them by asking them to do something, just because the quest was supported by Hera so..." he trailed off.

"I guess I should explain my attitude then. First, I apologize on behalf on my future self to you all" he said looking at the demigods. "The thing about Zoe... I absolutely respected her, and I actually truly loved her so much that I didn't want her hurt by bringing her on a dangerous quest... I also didn't want Hera here" he said glaring at Hera "to make me kill her too like my wife" he concluded in tears.

"I'm sorry for dude. I understand that you did it for her, but she didn't take it like that. She thought that you betrayed her by leaving her at the garden when she betrayed her family just for you, you see" said Percy.

"Also, we were mad at you not for stopping us due to Hera. We understand your bitter feelings towards her but what made us angry was the quest you gave us and that was to cut off the other horn of the river spirit. Sorry dude but we felt sorry for him." Jason said.

"You are right. I am sorry for that. I don't know what possessed me to do that. I think Orion wants to ask you the same thing." Hercules said.

"About Orion... well I guess Thalia, Nico and Reyna are more capable of answering it" Leo said.

"Well firstly he killed many hunters of Artemis as he was killed while he was in the hunt. Secondly, he tried to kill me and Nico, while we were on an important mission to join the Romans and Greeks and solve the old feud. Those are the reasons we hate you for." Said Reyna.

Orion just looked shocked and said, "I am sorry for whatever I did in the future but... will you be friends with me for now?" he asked.

"We don't hold any grudges as it was in the future. But we were initially angry at the two of you as it is still fresh" said Piper, who was voicing out the thoughts of all the demigods.

"Now the next question... yes Athena?" asked Hazel.

"Out of the remaining, will you tell us which ones are siblings?" she asked.

"Well, Thalia and I are full siblings with the same parent but one Greek and the other Roman, Clarisse has a sibling who is Roman, Nico and Hazel are siblings one Greek and one Roman, Reyna... I think RARA might want to say her parent's name as there is no exact Greek counterpart for her parent and Leo has no siblings in the room" said Jason.

Reyna thought for a while and said "Reyna, I won't say my last name, daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war. Next question... yes Perseus?"

"Why did the 3 of them shiver at the name of Tartarus like they had visited the place..." he trailed at the end as he received his answer when he saw the said 3 at the verge of having a panic attack.

"Sorry for asking the question. Tell us about the future mortal world please?" he asked as the pasts were now interested.

"Well, school is a place of learning things which I guess Athena will like but the teachers are mostly awful..." Percy trailed off when there was a sudden flash and a brick fell on Jason's head. "Brason!" shouted a few demigods as Jason groaned, earning a few chuckles. "That was your 4th or was it the 5th brick?" asked Leo.

"Shut up Repair Boy" grumbled Jason as he read it out loud.

 _"Dear demigods, gods, mortal and satyr,_

 _We will be sending you a few people when you are about to start to read the next chapter. Also to the futures, don't worry. We have given the gods and demigods information about the future to save you from the pain of explaining. And we would also zip up your lips if you are going to say major events which we don't want you to tell_

 _The Fates"_

"That was creepy" said Grover.

"Let's try this out... there are two wars in the future where we fought against -" said Leo.

"Guess it works" said Frank.

"YOU FOUGHT TWO WARS!" shouted the past ones as the futures nodded.

"The future is really messed up it seems. Can you show your weapons?" asked Theseus.

Clarisse showed her electric spear, Piper showed her dagger Katoptris, making Aphrodite gasp at the sight of the dagger, Frank showed his bow and arrow and spear, Annabeth showed her Drakon bone sword, Leo, his tool belt, Reyna, her sword and finally, Rachel – her blue hair brush.

Ares smirked at the hairbrush and asked, "What will a mere hairbrush do against a monster?" Rachel just stared at him while asking the Fate's permission and smiled. "Well, this was the hairbrush that hit Kronos in the eye after all" she said, as the gods looked at her with a newfound respect.

Jason his coin (he received it as a gift after the war) which was a lance and sword Ivlivs and his Gladius from Hera, Nico, his stygian iron sword, making Hades suspect about his father, Hazel, her Spatha, and finally Percy takes out his pen.

"Show us the weapon Percy" Orion and Theseus shouted. Percy just sighed and uncapped it, making the pasts gasp. "Is that riptide?" asked Hercules, on seeing the leaf shaped sword. "Yes, it is. Also, Percy is famed to be the best swordsman in the future. So be careful" said Rachel and Grover.

"Now that all the conversations are over, shall we start to read the next chapter?" asked Clarisse, bored out of her mind.

As they were about to answer, there was a sudden flash of light flashing in...

 **A/N: Hey there guys!** **This is the third chapter of the book and I hope you all like it. A small opinion from you readers. All comments and criticism accepted. Just a reminder. The same book is also published under the name Blast From the Past by Rasnak in Wattpad.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Rasi10**

 **PUBLISHED ON 20 MARCH 2018**


	4. Chapter 4: TLT - 2

****Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan****

As they were about to answer, there was a sudden flash, leaving in the wake a group of demigods along with a centaur. "Where are we and why are we here? We were going to the winter solstice meeting." Said the centaur.

"Chiron!" exclaimed almost all the people present in the throne room. Chiron appeared confused at a few faces but was able to recognise a few. "Who are you?" he asked the others "And why are we all here?"

"Which year are you from Chiron?" Thalia asked as a few campers let out a gasp and stuttered. "Th...Thalia?" they asked.

Thalia turned to the demigods and nodded, shocked at seeing two of her best friends before her, this young. The two of them ran towards her and hugged her. "But you were a tree?" young Annabeth asked, confusing most of the past demigods and gods.

"Can you please introduce yourselves now? Also, we are a little before the rise of Rome it seems, according to the Fates" said Zeus.

Chiron made an 'Oh' expression and nudged the demigods forward.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" the boy with a scar on his face said.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus" said a dark-skinned boy. Leo was interested in getting to know of his brother more.

"Selina Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite" said another girl, as Piper looked at her, happy to get to know of another Aphrodite child who was more of a warrior. By now, most of the demigods who were there during the second titan war teared up.

"Is that the mini us?" asked the Stolls and Annabeth, looking at the other 3 mini demigods.

"Seems so" said Percy. "For not causing any confusion, the past Annabeth and the Stolls will be called mini Annabeth and mini Stolls. Clear?" asked Hercules.

"And who are you?" asked Luke.

"Seems like we have to go through the introduction again guys." Perseus said, before a note landed on top of him. It read:

 _"Dear demigods and gods,_

 _These demigods and Chiron are from the winter solstice before the books happen while the demigods that were present are a little later from the second war. And NO SPOILERS._

 _Good luck._

 _The Fates._

 _P.S. We have inputted all the information until now in the minds of the people who just arrived. (Not all though. We didn't mention a few parts)"_ ** **(A/N: the Tartarus part and a few conversations made during the lunch break)****

"Great. Now shall we continue?" asked Percy. "I want to get over this soon."

"So... you destroyed a Fury without practice?" asked Luke. 'I hope they don't blame me for what I did though since they are from the future' he thought.

"You went through 2 wars?!" asked Chiron, concerned. "And seems like the feud is now gone" he said as the demigods nodded.

"So... I can't tell whose Thalia's godly parent..." pouted Annabeth. "But why didn't you tell us you had a brother Thalia? And why are you wearing a hunter's uniform?" asked Luke.

"It's a long story. Now who is reading?" asked Thalia and Poseidon raised his hand. The book was transferred to his hand and he opened he book to start reading.

 ** **'THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH'****

"What now Percy" the demigods asked as Percy paled along with Grover. They never mentioned this incident to anyone and they are so dead when the others come to know of this.

"Ju...Just re...read on" stuttered Percy.

 ** **'I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.'****

"Huh?" everyone asked.

 ** **'This twenty four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle.'****

"True that" they said.

 ** **'For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.'****

"I hated the mist for that" Percy said as people chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree that it would've been weird and confusing" said Jason, Piper and Leo, referring to the first time they had met.

 ** **'Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost.'****

"Grover?" guessed Luke as everyone laughed while Grover blushed.

 ** **'But Grover couldn't fool me.'****

"Told ya" said Luke as they cracked up, making Grover blush more in embarrassment.

 ** **'When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist.'****

"Grover!" groaned Hermes and his kids. "Don't hesitate while lying" they shouted.

 ** **'But I knew he was lying.'****

"I must say that you are good at reading people" said Reyna.

"But he couldn't recognise a girl having a crush on him." Thalia said laughing as the said couple blushed. Thalia was later having a nice shower though.

 ** **'Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.'****

"No Percy. Nothing ever happened in the museum. You were dreaming a lot" said Rachel, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

 ** **'I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.'****

"Those dreams are pretty horrible for someone who hasn't even been introduced to the demigod world" said Selina.

"Don't worry about that. You have seen much worse Percy" said Nico as Annabeth embraced him. The ones who knew could tell that they were referring to the Pit.

 ** **'The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.'****

Everyone stared at Zeus and Poseidon, asking what the hell was going on and they shrugged, annoyed that they were being stared at even though they didn't know what was happening.

The next group targeted were the demigods. Half of them shrugged while the Greek campers who were present at that time and the questers refused to give away any information, but they looked at Luke while no one was noticing, wondering how the mischievous boy turned out to be a traitor.

 ** **'I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time.'****

"Even now you are like that at times bro" said Leo as Percy rolled his eyes.

 ** **'My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.'****

"Percy!" shouted Athena and Annabeth.

"Not my fault" Percy said as the 2 of them continued to glare.

 ** **'I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.'****

"Physically or arguments?" asked Artemis.

"Arguments only Milady" he said as Thalia agreed. "He is actually one of the only males you respect Milady" said Thalia.

Artemis was surprised at her respecting a male 'but who knows what will happen in the future?' she thought.

 ** **'I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.'****

Athena glared at Percy as a few people laughed.

 ** **'Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped.'****

"Never face a pissed off Percy" Nico and Thalia said grimly as whoever had seen Percy in his bad mood agreed.

The rest were confused but wisely shut up.

"I'm not that bad" Percy argued as the others disagreed.

"Percy, you had defeated a Fury without training and have faced almost all the monsters known you know. Even I can't remember the number of monsters you have faced." Said Annabeth, causing Poseidon to pale.

"Remember Percy, the way you defeated Polybotes with the help of a statue god? And then you also defeated Titans before and remember what you did down there?" continued Annabeth, causing Poseidon to pale more but also was proud of his son.

"Wait? Did I hear it correctly? These demigods fought Titans and Giants?" asked Hercules as the OF demigods and they nodded.

"The future is really messed up" said Chiron sadly.

"Shall we continue reading for now? I guess we can keep the stories for the break" said Nico and everyone nodded. Poseidon started reading again.

 ** **'I called him an old sot.'****

Annabeth and Athena started laughing at this as everyone looked at them with a 'Are you crazy' look.

"What does it mean?" asked the Stolls (All the 4)

Annabeth, trying to stop laughing just said "Dionysus" and everyone laughed at this as the said person tried to glare at the crowd laughing.

 ** **'I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.'****

Everyone laughed at this again as Percy blushed.

 ** **'The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.'****

"And that was your sixth school. Or was it your seventh?" asked Grover.

Percy looked sheepish as some were wide eyed.

"Six schools?" asked mini Annabeth.

"Yes and dad, please continue reading" said Percy, not wanting a confrontation on this topic.

 ** **'Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.'****

Everyone apart from Percy and Leo were confused.

"Paul plays poker?" asked Piper.

Percy shook his head and said "He doesn't. please don't ask now". Everyone shut up but were curious about who he was talking about.

 ** **'And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees.'****

"Of course, the river" said Jason as Poseidon and Percy smiled.

 ** **'I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.'****

Hestia and Aphrodite (who was now cuddling with her husband) smiled at Percy and how he cared about his family.

"Thank you for not forgetting me Percy" said Grover in a joking voice.

"Of course, I will never do that G-man" said Percy, seriously.

 ** **'I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me.'****

"You at least remembered something Percy" teased Hazel and Frank, as everyone looked at them, shocked.

"Close your mouths, it will catch flies. And if you are thinking that the both of us are sweet and naïve, sorry for breaking that impression" said Hazel, giggling.

 ** **'I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.'****

"Good you did Percy" said everyone present (including ALL the gods)

 ** **'The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.'****

This caused the 3 book lovers to fume.

Not wanting to fight, Percy said "I am sorry, but I was frustrated"

 ** **'Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.'****

"I hate dyslexia" muttered all the future demigods, except Frank.

 ** **'There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces.'****

"Its easier after meeting them though" Percy said. Causing Poseidon to pale.

 ** **'And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.'****

"And now you can do that" said Reyna.

 ** **'I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.'****

"That is not nice" said Clarisse, glaring at the Stolls, who looked sheepish.

 ** **'I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'****

"That is a little too hard for one who doesn't know his heritage Chiron" scolded Perseus as Chiron looked over to Percy apologetically.

"No problem Chiron. That helped" Percy said to calm down the teacher a little.

 ** **'I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.'****

"Good." Said Athena.

 ** **'I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.'****

"At least you are trying" said Rachel.

 ** **'I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.'****

A few people smiled at this.

 ** **'I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.'****

Everyone were paying attention to the book, curious to know what happened.

 ** **'I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said ". . . worried about Percy, sir." I froze.'****

"Never give away your position" said the mini Stolls as the older Stolls, their dad and a few other people nodded.

 ** **'I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.'****

"Thinking of it, it is pretty hard not to eavesdrop at that time" murmured Luke.

 ** **'I inched closer. ". . . alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"'****

"They?" asked Beckendorf.

"The gods" replied Grover.

 ** **'"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."'****

"And that will be a lifetime" said Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo, and received another free shower.

 ** **'"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—" "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."'****

"The summer solstice deadline?" asked Hera, looking at the demigods.

The older campers remained quiet.

"But that didn't last very long" said Percy as Grover nodded. "It all happened not even a week later" he said.

 ** **'"Sir, he saw her. . . ." "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."'****

"And I almost went crazy that time" Percy said, playfully glaring at Grover.

"Sorry dude" Grover said.

"No need to apologise. You had to complete your duties, right?" he asked and fist bumped Grover.

 ** **'"Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."'****

"Don't ever think of it like that Grover" growled Thalia, making Grover pale a bit.

"I don't now" he said.

People who didn't know the story looked curious on what happened.

 ** **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"'****

"What?" asked Poseidon.

"Its all ok dad. Don't worry" said Percy, trying to calm his dad down.

Even though some of the demigods were jealous of him, they knew that he had gone through a lot, deserving what he got.

 ** **'The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.'****

"And I was beginning to like you" Hermes said.

 ** **'Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.'****

"Hiding is good" said Leo.

 ** **'A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.'****

"Why is Chiron out of his disguise?" asked Annabeth.

"He got uncomfortable sitting in the wheelchair for a whole day." Replied Grover.

 ** **'A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." "Mine neither," Grover said.'****

'What happened?' everyone wondered as Luke looked thoughtful.

 ** **"But I could have sworn . . ." "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind me."'****

"I guessed it right though" said Grover proudly.

 ** **'The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.'****

"It is good to wait to confirm things" Leo said.

 ** **'Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed.'****

"Good actor but a bad liar" commented Travis, making Grover blush.

 ** **'"You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" "Just . . . tired." I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.'****

"You know that I can read emotions, right?" asked Grover.

"I didn't know about it then, but I know now" said Percy.

 ** **'I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.'****

"Which you always are in" replied all the demigods.

 ** **'The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,'****

"Wait. 3 hours?" everyone shouted.

"Don't remind me of that here" groaned Grover.

"It is very unfair! Bow do you expect a dyslexia and ADHD kid to sit still for a 3 hour exam?" whined Leo.

 ** **'my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.'****

"Dam dyslexia" muttered Thalia, cracking a smile as she said.

Percy and Grover, catching up on what she was convey, cracked a smile. "I need to use the dam restroom" said Grover.

"And I need a dam cheeseburger" said Percy.

"I need a dam t-shirt"

"And I need some dam rest"

"Where is the dam snack bar" they said and rolled on the ground, laughing. The others were looking as if they were crazy. Suddenly they sobered up.

"Zoe will never get this right?" asked Percy as Thalia and Grover sighed, almost tearing up. Sensing the mood, Athena asked Poseidon to continue reading.

 ** **'For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.'****

"He never knew that you were spying on him till today you know" said Grover.

 ** **'"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's . . . it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me.'****

"Chiron!" shouted everyone.

"You surely need some training in pep talks dude" said Hermes as the said person blushed.

 ** **'Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. I mumbled, "Okay, sir."'****

"I'm going to kill her" muttered Annabeth.

Percy just side hugged her and pecked her cheek.

 ** **'"I mean . . ." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."'****

"Now he will take it in a wrong way" said Orion.

 ** **'My eyes stung. Here was my favourite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said, trembling.'****

"I told ya" said Orion as everyone accepted the fact.

 ** **'"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"'****

"Don't make him feel more worse Chiron" said Connor, staring at the book.

 ** **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." "Percy—" But I was already gone.'****

"Sorry Percy if I had made you feel that way" apologised Chiron and Percy waved it off, knowing that he had just been trying to cheer him up.

 ** **'On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents.'****

"What is wrong with rich people?" asked Piper and Rachel.

"The rich people I had met till date at that time were jocks and never friendly ones" he replied.

 ** **'Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.'****

"Don't you dare call us nobodies" said a few people.

"Relax people. He didn't know about his heritage back then" said Hestia.

"Thank you aunt Hes" said Percy.

 ** **'They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.'****

"At least they asked you" said Hazel.

 ** **'What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.'****

"Is that what you did during your holidays?" asked Frank. Percy just nodded and stayed silent.

 ** **'"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.'****

"That is rude" said Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite and Hazel.

 ** **'The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.'****

"Stalker alert" shouted the Stolls.

 ** **'During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.'****

"You guys were teased at school?" asked Jason.

"Its nothing. Just read on: said Percy.

 ** **'Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"'****

"You almost gave me a heart attack then Percy" said Grover, as Percy looked sheepish.

 ** **'Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.'****

"Do not confess Percy" groaned Hermes.

 ** **'Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?" "Oh . . . not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"'****

"Oh! Pretty much everything dude" said Leo, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 ** **'He winced. "Look, Percy . . . I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . ." "Grover—" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and . . ."'****

"Grover. You are a really bad liar" said almost everyone except Percy and his dad, who were chuckling at what was to be said next. Grover's ears turned pink.

 ** **"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." His ears turned pink.'****

Now Percy, Grover and Poseidon were full out laughing as it was the other's turn to turn pink. "We think like a goat!" they whined.

 ** **'From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script'****

All the demigods who had seen the card groaned. "Why is it in fancy script?" asked Zeus. "Change it" he ordered.

 ** **'which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like: Grover Underwood****

 ** **Keeper****

 ** **Half-Blood Hill****

 ** **Long Island, New York****

 ** **(800) 009-0009****

"The camp is awesome" shouted all the Greek demigods as the Romans who haven't seen the camp looked curious.

 ** **"What's Half—" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped.'****

"Once a seaweed brain, always a seaweed brain" said Annabeth, causing Percy to pout.

 ** **'"That's my, um . . . summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home.' 'I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded.'****

'This Percy seems to be insecure... was he like that before he came to camp?' thought Clarisse.

 ** **'"Or . . . or if you need me." "Why would I need you?"'****

"That was harsh Percy." Scolded Hestia.

 ** **'It came out harsher than I meant it to.'****

"Good that you realised that." Annabeth said.

"And all of us have some moments like this" Leo said as Percy smiled.

 ** **'Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him.'****

"You have a good heart Percy." Said Artemis, as the people present gasped and Percy blushed.

"And modest too" said Annabeth, hugging Percy.

 ** **'I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.'****

"Wait... you didn't sleep just because of me? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Grover.

"I didn't want to trouble you on that thing Grover. You are my friend and I always worry about the safety of my friends over my life G-man" he replied.

"There goes his fatal flaw again as usual" said Jason.

"Loyalty? I have never seen a sea spawn this loyal in my life till now" said Athena.

 ** **'And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me. "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"'****

"And there you zip up your mouth now" said Luke.

 ** **'There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off.'****

"And I guess that the trouble starts now?" asked Beckendorf.

"I think so" said Theseus, as he saw Grover and Percy glancing at each other.

"And it shouldn't be that hard to fix" said Leo, absentmindedly taking out a few pieces of metal from his tool belt and built a small model of Festus.

Hephaestus gasped at the model and asked "Are you my son Leo? And that is a nice model."

"Guess I should have controlled my ADHD a little more." He muttered. "Yes, dad I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user. And that was once a live dragon before it was destroyed. Don't worry though. I have started to rebuild it" He said and lit his hands in fire.

"Yes! I have a brother!" exclaimed Beckendorf.

 ** **'Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.****

Many of them frowned at the litter around that place.

 ** **'On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.'****

People listened curiously to Poseidon reading.

 ** **'There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks.'****

Athena and her children narrowed their eyes at this.

 ** **'The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.'****

"Are those the Fates?" asked Selina.

Percy and Grover nodded grimly, causing everyone to pale slightly.

"And why didn't you tell any one of us?" asked Annabeth, a little hurt at the fact that Percy hid something from all of them.

"There was no time to tell with the wars Annabeth. And the wars had made me forget that part." He replied.

 ** **'The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.'****

Everyone now started at Percy, worried about him.

 ** **'I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"'****

"No time to joke around Percy." Said the immature ones, for once, serious.

 ** **'"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.'****

Everyone gasped at this in horror.

"No...no...no" was chanted, worried about him.

 ** **'I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on." "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."'****

"Just get inside without arguing Percy" everyone shouted.

 ** **'"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.'****

Everyone gasped in horror.

Looking at everyone's expressions, Percy just said "It was not my life string. It was someone else's" and everyone looked relieved, apart from the ones who fought in the second Titan war.

"Is that..." Clarisse asked and Percy nodded and the once who fought the war glanced at Luke without anyone noticing.

 ** **'Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.'****

"And why do you keep comparing weird things?" asked Leo.

Percy just shrugged.

 ** **'At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.'****

"Why now? Couldn't it have started a little sooner?" asked Perseus.

 ** **'The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Grover?" "Yeah?" "What are you not telling me?"'****

"Everything" they said.

 ** **'He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like . . . Mrs. Dodds, are they?"'****

"They are much worse Percy" said Nico to the book.

 ** **'His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.'****

"Of course they are" said Demeter.

 ** **'He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."'****

"How did you say that this lightly?" asked Hades.

 ** **'He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older. He said, "You saw her snip the cord." "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.'****

"Very observant" Athena said out loud "It is older than you think" she said, surprising most of the people.

 ** **'"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."'****

Thalia glared at Grover. "You don't think like that still right?" she asked and he shook his head furiously.

 ** **'"What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me.'****

"Everyone will get scared alright" commented Jason.

 ** **'"What are you talking about?" "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.'****

Grover snorted silently as to how it ended up while Percy sent him a sorry look. "You really freaked me out that time dude"

"Its ok dude. I'm sorry too" said Grover as everyone looked confused.

 ** **'"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"'****

"You figured it out?" asked Annabeth, shocked.

Percy rolled his eyes and said "I'm not that dumb you know"

 ** **'He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.'****

"So that's why the title was named that way uh" asked Hercules.

There was another flash, which revealed...

 ** **A/N: This**** ** **the fourth chapter of the book and I hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted.****

 **Also... I've decided that I am going to keep this book on hold permanently and instead write another version of the same with a twist. I hope you wouldn't mind me doing it. It will almost be the same as this but with a different base plot as I don't want to copy it from another account...**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience. The other version will be up next month at max!**

 ** **Thank you for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10****

Published on 6 April 2018


	5. Chapter 5: TLT - 3

**A/N: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does. Hope you like it.**

Everyone were curious on who was to arrive when the light receded. It revealed a boy, who was seriously injured, making everyone wonder who it was and why was a boy, who seemed to be about 10 years old injured that way.

Nobody except Leo and Nico seemed to realise that Percy started to pale at the sight of the injured boy. The boy ran towards Percy and bumped into him. "Please don't hit me! I will do anything you say!" he pleaded. Percy just hugged him and stood there for a while and led him outside.

Everyone just stared at the place where the two and standing, shocked at the turn of incidents and started whispering on what happened.

"Who was that boy?" "What happened to him" "Where had the two gone?" were the most asked questions while Leo kept silent, keeping his promise to Percy on not telling anyone on what Percy revealed to him.

Minutes later, Percy came back with the sleeping boy in his hands and sat near Annabeth. The boy looked less bloody and seemed familiar but chose to ignore it.

"Who is it Percy?" asked Annabeth. "He never told me anything. He fell asleep even before I could ask anything ." he replied, which was partially true.

 _What actually happened with the duo_

 _The boy had started to have a panic attack as Percy carried him outside. "Don't worry dude. He is not here. No one will hurt you." he said, trying to soothe him down, and succeeded in it._

 _"It's Smelly Gabe isn't it Percy?" Percy asked while tending to his wounds and the boy looked at him, shocked. "How do you know that? And how do you know my name?" asked the Percy. "After all even I had suffered it. And I am from your future Percy. I know what you will do later. Now sleep" he said to little Percy and carried him outside to the throne room._

 _Back to the present_

Before anyone could question anymore about the boy, there was another flash of light, revealing Sally and Paul with shopping bags in their hands. They looked around for a second, confused at the change in their surroundings while Percy was overjoyed on seeing his mother there.

"Hey mom!" he exclaimed and rushed to hug her, but not before setting the little Percy down on the couch.

"Percy?!" she questioned, not believing she was on Olympus, meeting her son. She returned the hug so fiercely that it could have rivaled Tyson's hug. The gods were watching this in amusement, while the demigods were happy at the mother son reunion. All the demigods had know how the mother son relation was... Actually any demigod that met Sally considered her as their mother.

"Hey Paul! How's school without me?" Percy asked as he broke out of the hug. "It is all going great but your friends miss you Percy" Paul replied. Only then did they realise they were in front of the gods and proceeded to bow but Zeus stopped them.

"No need to bow here. Please introduce yourself. Before you ask, we are in the period before Rome according to the Fates, reading a book." he said.

"Sally Jackson-Blofis, mortal and mother of Percy Jackson." she introduced herself.

"Wait...When did you guys marry? I was there only for the engagement at the end of September..." Percy said.

"We married on Christmas, Percy. And I am Paul Blofis, mortal and step father of Percy." Paul said.

"Sally, we also have a few people from the time before Percy came to camp. You must of know them all" said Annabeth. Of course Sally could point them all out as she had seen them some time or the other.

She remembered Luke well as she had seen him host Kronos at the final battle, and the others when they had visited her during Christmas after the fourth quest at Percy's home.

"Now...who is going to read?" asked Poseidon, holding up the book.

"I guess I will read" said Paul and the book was passed on to him.

 **'GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS'**

"Another weird title" commented Leo

"Sorry again about that Grover" said Percy, looking apologetically at Grover.

"I understand it dude. Even I should say sorry for that" he said as they bro hugged.

 **'Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.'**

"That is rude Percy" said Sally as she started to scold him along with Hestia.

 **'I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"'**

"That is true. It can scare anyone." said Luke.

 **'Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.'**

"Taking advantage of someone's weakness is bad Percy" scolded Sally as Grover blushed in embarrassment as some laughed.

"Not always though" commented most demigods, referring to the monsters that attack them.

 **'"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.'**

"Prank time!" shouted the Stolls and Hermes.

"That is the current address boys" said Sally and chuckled as the pranksters pouted.

 **'A word about my mother, before you meet her.'**

"Cool"

"Amazing"

"Best mom ever"

"Nice cook"

"Kind and caring"

"A little strict maybe"

"Awesome"

"Strong willed" were some of the chorus answers that were heard all around.

 **'Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.'**

"That is evident everywhere Seaweed Brain" commented Annabeth.

 **'Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five'**

Glares were sent at Zeus for that.

"What is your problem?" asked Hera

"As if I know why I did that. It happens in the future!" Zeus replied.

 **'and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.'**

"I will help as much as I can if you need any help in obtaining a degree" said Athena.

"Poor lady, going through all those hardships at such a young age" muttered Hestia and Artemis.

 **'The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.'**

"Those were one of the best times I had had in my life other than having Percy and meeting Paul" said Sally, recollecting her memories of the time the two spent together.

 **'I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.'**

"Your dad visited you?" asked Piper, wondering how he could remember such small things vividly.

 **'My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.'**

"It is difficult actually and...it might also spoil other relationships if she had one" said Hera.

 **'See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.'**

"A lie but not a lie and partially true. She is very awesome" said Hermes, who was looking at her with awe.

 **'She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.'**

"You can never be one and that why you are unique and that is what I loved in you the most son" said Sally.

"Like dad said to me, she is a queen among woman" said Percy, proud of his mom. There was another minor flash which left a small box in its wake along with a note.

 _We would like to say that today is mother's day but since there are no mother's days here, you have to celebrate it after reading this chapter and we have sent whatever you had wished for. And Sally, don't fear saying it during the party. A few may get a few surprises during the party._

 _The Fates_

Most of them were happy, some overjoyed wile the rest were a little sad but were happy.

"Let's finish this chapter quickly then. I am really curious on what is to happen." said Frank as the others nodded, just as curiously.

 **'Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.'**

Piper, Aphrodite, Grover and Percy scrunched their nose at this as two of them had smelled it while the other two couldn't imagine it.

"And how do you know that?" asked Travis, thinking of a prank.

"Don't even ask how I know about it dude. It's classified for now" replied Percy.

 **'Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.'**

"What happened? Did he do anything bad?" asked Hazel, concerned.

"Wait and read please" said Percy.

 **'I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.'**

"Ewwww!" exclaimed a few people at the visual of this scene.

 **'Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."'**

"That's not the way to greet someone" said Hestia at this as most of them agreed.

'"Where's my mom?"' '"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"'

"Seriously? You would say that to a person who just returned home?" asked Hera as Percy shrugged. "Happened always" he said as Sally looked at him.

"And you never thought of telling me?" she asked. "Never thought it was important" he replied.

 **'That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?'**

"That was better than what he does other times" muttered Percy. Fortunately for him, no one heard him.

 **'Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.'**

Aphrodite looked a little green at that making Hephaestus comfort her.

 **'He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer.'**

"That male seems to be worse than the normal pigs" spat out Artemis and Percy was silent, knowing what is to come very soon. He made a silent eye contact with Nico and Leo, conveying that they need to explain whatever happened to him and carried little Percy out of the room, excusing himself to visit the restroom and check up on little Percy.

Actually Percy had told Nico whatever happened to him when he was young after the second Titan war when he was having a nightmare. He was used to hiding his PTSD from his time with Gabe so the war hadn't affected him that much in his sleep.

But when one day Nico came to seek comfort from Percy, he had come across Percy in his nightmare, resulting in Percy revealing his secret to Nico and made him promise not to tell anyone about it.

 **'Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.'**

And then the room was so silent that they could even hear a feather drop.

The room was silent for about 15 minutes, thinking about various things.

'Why didn't he tell me' thought Sally, Paul and Annabeth.

'He has had a tough life' thought a few gods and the demigods.

'That is sad. A great boy like him has had a rough past' thought Hestia and Artemis.

"What had happened to him?" asked Thalia quietly.

No one had expected a sarcastic, joyful, loyal and over protective guy to be abused when he was little.

"It is time to tell them I guess" said Leo, looking at Nico. Everyone were a little shocked and looked at the two of them. "The two of you knew the whole time?" asked Jason.

"We swore not to reveal anything till now though. Should I tell everything or just a gist of it Percy?" asked Nico and everyone turned to the Percys' that were coming in. In the time Percy went out, he had managed to explain about the world of gods and other thing about himself.

"I will say everything but you have to help me out at a few places." said Percy, trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the others. "Thinking about it... we can keep a short story telling session after finishing the book where each of the future demigods can share their pasts. I don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you later though mom" he said and everyone agreed though reluctantly.

"Mom?" asked the little Percy noticing Sally for the first time.

"Percy?" asked Sally, a little confused like the others.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you all. This is my younger self who is from the same period from which the little demigods came from. And Percy...they know what happened" said Percy, as the little Percy ran towards Sally.

"I'm sorry baby that this has happened to you but you could have told me right? I would have made sure he wouldn't have done anything to you." said Sally, hugging both the Percy's tightly.

"We didn't want to bother you with this mom. You already had a lot of tension at that time and we didn't want to disturb you more. Shall we start reading now?" asked both the Percys' in unison.

Paul silently took the book again and started reading.

 **'"I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow.'**

The people in the hall started to get angry again at that bastard.

 **'Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.'**

A few people had a oh face on their face when they realised why Sally married him.

 **'"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"'**

"He knows maths?" asked Theseus, wearing a shocked expression along with almost everyone.

 **'Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."'**

"At least one of them is a little decent" muttered Artemis.

 **'"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.'**

"Well I said it a little soon" she muttered.

A few people scrunched up their noses in disgust.

 **"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"Will be done" said Dionysus, shocking the demigods a little, making them stare at him.

"What?" he asked, catching their stares.

"Read on. you will know" said Selina.

 **'"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"'**

"That man dares to say that? I will kill him in the future" said...more likely shouted Artemis.

"He has been taken care of Milady" said Sally, smiling slyly along with Percy. leaving the others in the dark.

 **'I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.'**

"Ewww!" said Aphrodite, disgusted at the description.

 **'I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.'**

"Once sarcastic, always sarcastic. The king of sarcasm uh?" asked the Stolls.

"I'm natural that way I guess" shrugged Percy.

 **'Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.'**

"You seriously need to stop comparing those things with that bastard dude. I can't take that mental image out now" complained Luke.

 **'But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons. Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"'**

"Thank you for that description Percy" said Sally, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 **'She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old.'**

"Glad to know that I have that effect on you son." chuckled Sally.

Hera smiled a little seeing the mother and son relationship

 **'When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.'**

"She is very patient with someone that horrible" said Aphrodite and Artemis, for once agreeing on something.

 **'"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.'**

A few people started drooling at the name of candies.

 **'We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters.'**

"Guess that will take sometime Percy" said Grover, laughing.

"Shut up" murmured Percy, blushing at the comment.

"What happened?" asked Thalia, mouthing blackmail at Nico.

"Grover don't-" "Once during lunch break, these two had caused a big food war that lasted the whole time because..." trailed off Grover.

"Because of what?" asked Hercules curiously.

"Well nothing much. Just a small quarrel on who is better on Greek mythology in school." he replied as everyone chuckled at it.

"That was fun though. All the food flying around the hall that day. But I felt sorry for the teacher though." said Percy.

"And that was one of the hilarious moments that year" said Grover.

 **'She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?'**

"Mother son relationship goals!" exclaimed Aphrodite as everyone smiled at the close relationship between the mother and son.

 **'I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.'**

"I know that is how you are whenever you see me Percy" said Sally, ruffling her sons' hair as the bigger Percy hugged Annabeth, causing the little ones to blush.

 **'From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"'**

Everyone growled at that. "Great way to spoil a moment" said Hestia.

 **'I gritted my teeth.'**

So did everyone present.

 **'My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.'**

"A school teacher won't be fit uh?" asked Paul, pouting slightly.

"Not like that Paul. It was just an expression for how much my mom is worth" said Percy.

 **'For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.'**

"That is one whole round I guess" said Piper

 **'Until that trip to the museum ... "What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?" "No, Mom."'**

"Don't lie to your mother Percy" scolded Hestia.

"And you know that what that lead to right?" asked Sally as Grover and Percy looked at each other.

 **'I felt bad lying.'**

"Good you realise that" said Hera.

 **'I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.'**

"That would not sound stupid to her dude" said Jason.

 **'She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."'**

"Montauk?" asked little Percy.

 **'My eyes widened. "Montauk?"'**

A few people chuckled at the expression both the Percy's gave. Both excited, overjoyed...lets just say mixed expressions.

 **'"Three nights—same cabin." "When?" She smiled. "As soon as I get changed." I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.'**

"Probably spent on gambling away for poker or buying beer bottles I guess?" asked Rachel as the Percys nodded.

 **'Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"'**

"Please let me kill this freak Milady" asked Thalia.

"So you are a huntress then right Thalia?" asked Artemis as Nico commented. "You were a tree at that time remember?"

A few people were confused at the statement but didn't comment anything.

 **'I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.'**

"Would've been better if you had hit him Percy" said the Stolls.

 **'"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"'**

"Won't let as usual then I guess" muttered little Percy.

 **'"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go." "Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."'**

"Your mom is great. Very brilliant, good at bribery and can be practical, is kind and strict... one of a kind your mom is Percy. Unlike mine" said Thalia, remembering all the things her mom did.

 **'Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"'**

"Close your ears everyone. Mom's gonna have a fit here" said Piper as everyone closed their ears hurriedly, anticipating the screech from Aphrodite.

"HOW DARE HE TELL HER TO CUT DOWN A WOMAN'S CLOTHES BUDGET?"

For those who didn't cover their ears in time, they had to say good bye to their hearing for a few hours until they could here normally.

 **'"Yes, honey," my mother said. "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." "We'll be very careful."'**

"And we were very careful. Not a single scratch right mom?" asked Percy as the trio who knew what had happened chuckled, keeping the others in the dark.

 **'Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.'**

"That would have been good Percy. Why didn't you do it?" asked Perseus.

"Just didn't want to miss a good trip to Montauk I guess" he replied.

 **'But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?'**

"Just for you Percy. Just for you" said Annabeth, hugging him tightly.

 **'"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."'**

"There is the Sass King taking control again" commented Leo.

 **'Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.'**

"Wait he has brains?" asked Hazel.

 **'"Yeah, whatever," he decided. He went back to his game.'**

"He contradicted your statement Haze" said Frank.

 **'"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. An hour later we were ready to leave.'**

 **'Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.'**

"That human pig... no it will be an insult to pigs if we call him a pig" said Leo.

 **'"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."'**

"Yup not a scratch was there. read on what had happened" said Sally.

"Like he would be the one driving. He's like twelve?" muttered Rachel

Paul chuckled as he read the next line.

 **'Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.'**

Rachel flushed as chuckles were heard throughout the room.

 **'Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe.'**

"Nothing would have happened" said Zeus.

"Just wait" was all Percy would say.

 **'The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.'**

"You are mostly the most powerful son of Poseidon then Percy. No offense to the others though" said Hades.

 **'I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.'**

"Wish I could do that" muttered Leo and Frank.

 **'Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.'**

"And still you would love that place Kelp Head" said Thalia.

 **'I loved the place.'**

"Told ya"

 **'We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.'**

"Those were one of my best days in my life..." said Sally.

"Emotional moment!" squealed Aphrodite.

 **'As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.'**

"Like Piper?" asked Jason.

"Like Piper but more likely shades of blue." said mini Percy.

 **'We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.'**

"Why is it all blue?" asked Theseus.

 **'I guess I should explain the blue food.'**

"Finally a mystery is about to be revealed!" said Frank.

 **'See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop.'**

"Again this is due to that bastard uh?" asked Clarisse.

 **'This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.'**

"You most likely have a danger streak along with a rebellious streak" said Rachel, laughing, causing Poseidon to pale a little more.

 **'When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.'**

"And that did happen. She has written 3 books till now" said Annabeth.

"I am also going to finish the fourth one" said Sally

 **'Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.'**

"Something some of us always wanted" muttered Leo.

 **'"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."'**

"Now that I see it...you both look a lot alike" said Artemis

 **'Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."'**

"Even though I don't know much you son...from reading and hearing about you in this time, know that I am proud of you" he said.

 **'I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.'**

"No such thing will matter for the gods Percy. You know that now right? asked Paul

Percy nodded silently in response.

 **'"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?" She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." "But... he knew me as a baby." "No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."'**

"That is so sad you know, even though the gods are happy to have a baby, love and care for them, ultimately we have to follow these laws, preventing us from showing how much we love them" said Apollo.

 **'I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...'**

"You did visit him when he was young uh?" muttered Sally to herself.

 **'I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.'**

"Don't feel bad about it Percy. We all have felt that way" said Thalia.

 **'"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"'**

"Those places are not that fun you know" said Leo. "Going from place to place to escape and suddenly going to a boarding school does that to you" he said.

 **'She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something." "Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.'**

"That was too harsh Percy" scolded Annabeth.

"I know 'Beth and I'm still feeling sorry for that" Percy said.

 **'My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy. "Because I'm not normal," I said.'**

"Everyone is special in a unique way Percy. Don't take it in that way." said Chiron.

 **'"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." "Safe from what?" She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.'**

"More flashbacks now I guess" said Dionysus, bored a little.

 **'During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.'**

"And you know what? Everyone thought that I was crazy like the Mrs. Dodds incident." said mini Percy.

"I know that very well dude. Now you know that it is real right?" asked Leo.

 **'Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.'**

"And there you pulled out a me dude" said Hercules.

"This is not the only time he has done your achievements though" said Thalia.

"And no disclaimers for now on that topic" said Percy, shutting them all up.

 **'In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.'**

"I know you didn't want to spoil that trip but it would've been better if you had told me what happened at school beforehand so that I could've been prepared you know" said Sally as Percy seemed a little sheepish.

 **'"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it." "My father wanted me to go to a special school?" "Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."'**

"And we are mentioned finally!" said all the Greek demigods.

 **'My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?'**

"Just for your safety Percy" said Hestia.

"I know that now aunt Hes" said Percy, making Hestia smile a little.

 **'"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good." "For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.'**

"Most of the parents will feel that way when they have to send their children away from them. Its natural most of the time" said Paul, understanding the situation.

 **'That night I had a vivid dream.'**

"And for your information, he has some of the worst dreams one can ever have" said Nico.

 **'It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.'**

"What the hell is the problem between you two now!" Demeter cried out in frustration.

 **'I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!'**

"And seems like I have won that fight" Zeus said smugly as most of them rolled their eyes.

 **'I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane." I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.'**

"And what made old Seaweed Brain forget that fact?" thought Athena. She then thought about the title and concluded that something was stolen and it started a fight between the two of them...if the title was The Lightning Thief then... Athena's eyes widened at the conclusion and prayed for it not to be true.

 **' Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.'**

"What monster is it now?" asked Theseus.

"Wait and watch bro. Most of you may be stunned by the end of the book I guess" said Percy

 **'Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.'**

"Do you know how much time it took for me to find you at the cabin? I can understand that you were freaked out but that was too much" said Grove as Percy put on a sorry smile.

 **'"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.'**

"Come on now dude. please stop this over reaction please!" pleaded Nico and Thalia but instead just got another free shower.

 **'"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"'**

"Language" said Hera, causing a few people to laugh.

"I hope she isn't going to turn into Steve" whispered the Hermes kids among each other.

 **'I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...'**

"Don't exaggerate Percy" groaned Clarisse.

 **'My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!" I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!" Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.'**

"You did finish that one finally" exclaimed Leo. "And now, we have a mother's day party to get ready for" he said.

"Alright then. Everyone assemble here in...two hours time as myself Hermes and Dio have a party to set up" said Apollo, sending everyone out of the throne room, each one thinking on what was the surprise waiting then, the secrets that were to be revealed and what they could probably gift their moms. As they were all about to go in their own ways, another note was found near the doors which said...

 **A/N: And finally I have completed the chapter even if it is a little overdue. I have decided that I will continue this book and my updates might be very slow but I will continue this version. All comments and criticisms accepted. Hope you all liked it!**

 **Thank you all for reading the book!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 29 July 2018**


	6. Chapter 6

_****'"Alright then. Everyone assemble here in...two hours time as myself Hermes and Dio have a party to set up" said Apollo, sending everyone out of the throne room, each one thinking on what was the surprise waiting then, the secrets that were to be revealed and what they could probably gift their moms. As they were all about to go in their own ways, another note was found near the doors which said...'****_

 _All of you must be ready in 3 hours before the surprise begins. We will be sending back the mini copies of the ones present in the room aka the mini Stolls, Annabeth and mini Percy. All your clothes will be found at your parents place. And I guess some people would like to set up a conversation with someone privately. Carry on with it but get ready for the party soon._

 _The Fates_

"And that means everyone must reintroduce ourselves again" said Nico.

"Then I will start it. Thalia Grace..."

"Daughter of Zeus" finished the past Annabeth and Luke.

"And lieutenant of Artemis. Explanations later milady." Thalia said.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter"

"Two children with the same mother Zeus!" exclaimed Hera as Zeus shrank back in fear.

"Moving on... As you already know, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Neptune. All will be explained during the party." he said before anyone questioned him.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Said person just gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "And I'm physically 16 but practically should be in my 80s... All will be explained during the party" he said.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Same as Nico though. Physically 13 and but technically should be in my 80s. Explanations later" she said.

"All big 3 intros over. Now I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendent of Poseidon" Said person snorted. He couldn't believe that this Chinese Canadian baby man was his son. "And I'm a shape shifter. Explanations later please" he said.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Leo Valdez, fire user son of Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes" the two said in unison.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, roman goddess of war"

"Now everyone get out so that the room can be prepared." said Apollo, shooing everyone out.

When outside, Percy pulled Luke aside and just said to follow him while Piper and Leo did the same to Selina and Charlie.

 _With Percy and Luke_

The two of them walked in silence to the fountain on Olympus. Luke was scared on why Percy wants to talk to him about. 'If he was from the future then he will obviously know about my betrayal and what I am doing. SO why does he want to talk to me?' He thought as the sat on the benches near the fountain.

"Look here Luke...I know you hate the gods right now and that you think that they don't care about us. I even know what happened to you and why you did everything. I know that you were about to steal the lightning bolt today and do you know that the book we are reading right now is the consequence of that?" Percy asked, looking at Luke.

"that means this happens in a few more month? Anyways why do you care about what happens to me? When have the gods ever shown any love to their kids that you want to support them? You don't know what I went through when I was young!" Exclaimed Luke.

"Do you know that when I saw your dad after you were killed, the first thing he said was 'I wish I could've spent more time with my son but I couldn't change the future even though I knew it and had to just sit away silently, I couldn't show him my whole love in fear of getting separated from him.' I swear on river Styx that this is what be said." Percy said as Luke looked upto him in shock.

"And then your mother... DO you know what actually happened to her and why did she seem to be mad? It was all because she tried to host the cursed oracle, resulting in her to see glimpses of the future, glimpses of you going to work for Kronos, glimpses of you hosting him and getting yourself killed." He explained.

"So what do you want me to do? Why are you saying it to me anyways? How do you know all this? Why do you care?" Luke asked.

"I know this partly as I had met your mother. As to why do I care...Do you want to know something? When I came to camp 6 years ago, you were my first friend, my role model, my inspiration, I looked up to. I was very hurt when I got t know that you betrayed your best friends to join him. I was hurt when I had to fight against you all those years. It hurt Annabeth and Thalia that you broke your promise. All I want to say is that...I know that your memories will be erased when you leave but for now, please put away your hatred and enjoy your time here. Spend some time with your friends, parents and siblings." And all Luke could do was to nod his head and go back to his father's place to join the Stolls.

 _Between Piper and Selina_

"Do you know that I have always been a fan of you since I heard about you at camp? Many of them speak about your bravery and how you used to be! And then how you treated your cabin, how you were different from the rest of our cabin mates..." Piper ranted.

"Really? I inspired you a lot? And you speak as if I died...did I end up with Beck before I died?" Selina asked.

"Unfortunately I couldn't meet you when o came to camp...but according to what I've heard from the older camper...they said that you died a hero's death and you did date him for a year before you died...stories later though. Now first worry about the dress we are about to wear. Hope mom didn't select anything flashy" Piper said as they entered Aphrodite's place.

 _Leo and Beckendorf_

"Hey bro" Leo said "Yes bro" replied Beck. "You are so cool and awesome! You found Festus and repaired him! You were camp's best craftsman before me! I was literally idolising you when I heard your praises from the cabin mates you know? But it was sad that I could never see you..." Leo said as he sobered up.

"I died didn't I? Beck asked. "How did I die? Did I ever get together with Selina? What happened after I died?" Beck asked.

"Well...I don't know details on how you died but I do know that you died bravely. Ask Percy for more details. As for getting together with Selina...I think you did get her. After you died...there were rumours that the cabin was cursed and the projects used to go haywire but it all changed. Better get changed" Leo said as they went inside their dad's place.

 _Meanwhile with the other demigods..._

Past demigods along with their future siblings were chatting animatedly about random topics about their lives before they found out they were demigods, what they did when they were not on quest or at camp, family life etc...along with Sally, Paul and their parents.

Annabeth and her mother were chatting about books and anything related to knowledge while Aphrodite was talking about fashion with her daughters (which they totally hated).

Nico and Hazel were just chatting with their dad about the underworld and they powers they had. Grover was just roaming around Olympus, enjoying nature along with Rachel. Reyna had just tagged along with Annabeth, not having anything else to do.

Frank was having a hard time though. He was totally not into war and blood and stupid fights, which was exactly what Clarisse and Ares were doing. He just wanted to be anywhere else but there. Hermes and his children were having fun though, planning on the little prank they were going to play at the party.

Finally, everything was set, everyone were ready. All had assembled at the throne room, which now looked like a party hall, waiting for their surprise. They just got a note that said 3, 2, 1. And then they heard a blast that destroyed the world... ****(Na Just kidding)****

They all got a note that said you will get whatever you wanted and the surprises in 3...2...1 and here was a loud BANG!, causing everyone to turn to the middle of the room. And there in a pile was a lot of gifts, all wrapped up while the other pile was filled with a lot of women.

Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Thalia, Luke just froze in shock and the only thing they could whisper was "Mom", staring at the pile in utter disbelief. "MOM" they shouted, rooted in their places in shock. All the women were slowly getting up, cautiously, checking their surroundings.

One of them started reaching out for their gun, another one reached for her toolbelt while the others looked around.

"Wasn't I at a battle field?" the one with a gun asked.

"And wasn't I at the workshop searching for the keys?"

"And I had just returned home with my daughter after the little outing?" the woman who looked like a model said.

"And I was mourning over my son at my home" said one woman.

"And was I not at the underworld?" asked a ghostly woman who looked like a seer.

"And I was just having a meeting with the gods" said a goddess.

"Mom..." their respective children whispered, causing the women to whip around to the source of the voices, for the first time realizing that they had company. "You are back!" everyone whose parents had died shouted.

"FRANK/LEO/JASON, THALIA/ LUKE/ HAZEL" they shouted as their kids rushed towards them and soon were crushed into a hug. "Look at how you all have grown...and why are yo acting as if we had died?" asked each parent.

"Weren't you just two years old when I left you and you were about 9 or 10 Thalia" asked Beryll Grace.

"Well...you see mum... we are from the future and you died a few years later?" Thalia tried to explain

"And you Leo... weren't you just 7" asked Esparanza Valdez.

"And is it the night of ****(insert random date)**** mom?" asked Leo.

"Yes it is darling. Why do you ask?"

"Because you died today mom" said Leo as he started to cry, causing his mother to gush over him.

"And you Frank.. you have finally gotten you growth sprout" said Mrs. Zhang

"All thanks to dad...and by any chance you were fighting in Afghanistan right now?" he asked.

"Yes... I was about to defend a few soldiers… why do you ask?" she asked

"Because... you died protecting them and I went to camp after your funeral... and I learnt to do this." he said as he turned into a poodle and jumped around his mom, causing his mom to turn into one also and play with her son.

"And mom... I forgot to show this" said Leo as he lit up his hand.

"You got control of your fire powers?" his mom asked.

"After I went to camp this year mom" he said and started to catch up with his mother.

"Hazel... I thought we died?" her mom asked.

"We did die mom... but my brother brought me back to life and the curse is gone mum" Hazel said and went on to catch up with her mother. And all this while, the rest of them were watching the reunions with smiles on their faces.

About half an hour later, the four groups returned, the kids explaining whatever happened in their lives to their mothers and explaining the situations right now. After a whole lot of introductions, Apollo asked "Shall we start the party? Right everyone...the plan today... the first one hour is explanations that a few people owe here. then there will be a dance, a few games and you have a diner in the corner. So please enjoy yourselves" he announced and the music started.

Everyone sat around in a circle and the first question was asked to Percy from Athena. "You said you are both Greek and Roman. But according to the memories given by the Fates... it is impossible for both the aspects to be in one place. Then how is it possible?" she asked.

Percy turned to Sally and she just said "Poseidon love towards me was such that both his aspects managed to merge together at the same time, making him both Greek and Roman."

"And the next question to you Hazel and Nico you say that you should've been in your 80s but yet you look in your teens...Why is that so?" asked Hades.

Hazel looked at her mom while Nico looked at the demigods. "Hazel and I were trapped during 1942 in Alaska due to a trap laid by Gaia..." at this gasps were heard from the people who hadn't heard the story "...Where she manipulated my daughter through me to raise the bane of Hades but we were able to stop it by sacrificing ourselves and ended up in the Fields of Asphodel. Later it seems Nico here..." she said pointing at Nico "...helped her out of there and gave her a second chance." she finished

"That was illuminating...now Nico?" asked Hades. "My story will be short I promise. I was born in the 1930s and sometime between 1940 and 1945, Zeus thought t would be great to kill my family and blasted the hotel we were in, killing my mother while dad dipped my sister Bianca and I in the river Lethe and left us at Lotus Casino and we were released 70 years later. Bianca soon died in a quest though. But I am happy now."

"And lastly... Frank. You said you were a descendent of Poseidon. Care to explain?" Frank looked at his mom and she started " Our family descends from Periclymenus, the grandson of Poseidon who had the ability to shape shift and we migrated to China later and back to America. So we have a varied culture. What happened to the stick Frank?" she asked suddenly.

"The stick is safe mum. And anyways... the curse was lifted off me after the war so... nothing much. But still careful with it. I have it in a fireproof bag." he said, showing the bag. Soon, everyone were exchanging gossips, catching up, making friends and so on. Soon it was time for the new comers to leave but not before gifts were exchanged.

Sally got a jewellery set crafted by himself and Tyson along with a pendant that held a picture of herself, Paul, Percy, Poseidon in it. The pendant was in the shape of a conch that changed colour frequently.

Leo gifted his mother something he made on the spot. It was an intricate photo frame that held the picture of the two of them with his dad and Festus.

Frank and Hazel together gifted their mothers a small ring that was crafted by Leo with a ruby and emerald in the middle.

Jason and Thalia gifted their mother a lightning pendant while Annabeth gave her mom a few books. Luke gave his mother a small vase courtesy to Hermes that showed a picture of the three of them.

And finally when everyone were about to disperse, Sally asked Apollo to pass on the mike. "Today I had visited the doctor for my monthly check up and... I found out that I am pregnant and am two months along..." she said as the whole room was stunned to silence, the only sound being the flashing of the women who were teleported just for the event.

"Are you serious mom?" asked Percy as Sally nodded. "I AM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" shouted Percy as people cheered Sally and congratulated Paul. "Alright, more talking tomorrow. Now everyone head to bed" shouted Hera as the demigods went to their parents place (in Rachel's case Apollo's and Sally and Paul at Poseidon's), waiting for a new day.

One thing everyone agreed upon was... It was the best mother's day party.

 ** **A/N: And that is the 6th chapter with the woman's day/ mother's day thingy. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted. I haven't mentioned Nico's mom here as he doesn't know her very well as the others do.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 **Published on 7 August 2018**


	7. Chapter 7: TLT - 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: I might be breaking the fourth wall this chapter. By that I mean I might have references from a book called Heroes of Two Worlds (Rewritten as Greek? Egyptian? Maybe Both) and will have some spoilers from that also.**

 ** _Last time_**

 ** _And finally when everyone were about to disperse, Sally asked Apollo to pass on the mike. "Today I had visited the doctor for my monthly check up and... I found out that I am pregnant and am two months along..." she said as the whole room was stunned to silence, the only sound being the flashing of the women who were teleported just for the event._**

 ** _"Are you serious mom?" asked Percy as Sally nodded. "I AM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" shouted Percy as people cheered Sally and congratulated Paul. "Alright, more talking tomorrow. Now everyone head to bed" shouted Hera as the demigods went to their parents place (in Rachel's case Apollo's and Sally and Paul at Poseidon's), waiting for a new day._**

 ** _One thing everyone agreed upon was... It was the best mother's day party._**

After a lot of confrontations about Gabe from his mom and Paul before bed, Percy finally gave in and said whatever that pig did to him and to say the other two were shocked might be an understatement.

The next day after a small talk and a hearty breakfast, everyone headed towards the throne room again only to find two familiar people but with different attires that looked Egyptian discussing something quietly, crouching down, while a few familiar ghosts were grouped together and were chatting.

"Bianca..." whispered Nico, Percy, Thalia and Grover.

"Zoe..." whispered Artemis along with the people involved in the third quest

The third one received the most loud reaction. "Luke!" shouted every camper who had participated in the second Titan war, while the past people were a little confused at what was going on.

Sally meanwhile had turned to the last two left there. "Percy? Nico?" she asked, taking in their appearance.

Now all attention was turned towards the duo, who were shifting uncomfortably at first. Then the Egyptian Percy's **(EP)** eyes widened after looking at Sally, staring as if he had seen a ghost and rushed to her and hugged her.

"Mom... your alive" he breathed out, silently crying. Sally was shocked. When did she die? And why is he dressed up like this? This Percy seemed to be about the same age as her Percy but something was off to her.

"What do you mean Percy? I'm very much alive here. What are you talking about?" she asked as Percy broke the hug. "I can see that many of us are confused in here so...why don't you explain what is happening and where we are before we answer your questions?" asked Egyptian Nico **(EN)**

After a quick debrief to the newcomers, all the eyes were again on the Egyptians. "So... according to you, we are in the past, before Rome to be exact, reading a book with the gods? And while a few of you are after the giant war, and some of you are before the first quest and the rest are from this time period" summarized EP, and the others confirmed it.

"Well..." started EP when another note fell on his head. It just said:

 _It is alright to reveal a few things to them. Nothing in their timeline will change because of it so feel free to reveal your stories. Nothing will happen to your quest. Time has been frozen there too. Enjoy the time._

 _The Fates_

"As that has been confirmed, we will begin our story by formally introducing ourselves. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. I am the host of Nephthys and the boyfriend of Zia Rashid." introduced EP.

"And I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, brother to Hazel and Bianca. I'm the host of Anubis and boyfriend of Sadie Kane." introduced EN.

"If you hadn't already guessed, were are from an alternate dimension where both Greeks, Romans and Egyptians exist and I am a part of all the 3 worlds unfortunately. The fact by which I can prove this is that Gabe was not abusive there and was a very good step father and also a Kane, who were descendants of pharaohs. Secondly, Mom and Gabe died due to a monster attack after my second quest. Thirdly, Zoe is alive and a magician." Percy said and everyone now understood why Percy was emotional on seeing his mom.

"And if you all still don't believe us then... Should we remove our shirts Percy?" asked EN. "Yes that will do. Both the Percys and Nicos should remove their shirts now and remove any enchantments that are placed to hide anything" EP said as he removed his shirt along with the other 3.

People gasped at the sight they saw. Abuse marks on Percy's body the torture marks on Nico's body was a little unnerving but what they saw next completely knocked the air out of their lungs. As in the place of a heart, the two new boys had stone scarabs. Athena went to touch it, awe clearly written on her face.

"Did these things replace your heart? Why does it pump like a heart and the pumping matches your pulse! Are these the side effects of hosting a god?..." asked Athena rapidly.

"Yes Lady Athena, these stones are our hearts and this is unfortunately the side effect of a demigod hosting an Egyptian god. Also we may or may not have black coloured blood that can kill the person who comes in contact with it." said EP as he summoned a piece of paper and slit his finger and let a drop of his blood fall on it, which quickly eroded the paper.

"Now close your mouths and let us get on with this reading. We have a quest to complete after this. And this is after the Giant war though I don't know if it will happen here" EN said. "I hate this author who brought us all the way from our quest breaking the fourth wall" muttered EP and everyone heard it, even though he said it discreetly to EN.

"Don't mind it Percy. We know that the author is a little crazy as always. Who is reading now?" EN asked. Theseus raised his hand and the book was passed to him.

 **'MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING'** Theseus read out, looking at Percy weirdly. "What now?" he asked.

"We'll... I guess we are reading about Percy's entrance at camp." Said Grover.

"And it might be a bit dramatic if I remember correctly." Said Ghost Luke **(GL)** , Annabeth and both Percys.

 **'We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.'**

"Thanks for putting those thoughts about me Percy" said Grover sarcastically.

"Well I was 12 and had no idea about this thing. What do you expect me to do?" asked both the Percy's at the same time.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down boys. I was joking here." Grover said.

"In my timeline... I remember both mom and Gabe driving me here." said Percy silently, trying to compare both the dimensions.

 **'All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom . . . know each other?" Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."'**

"Stalker" everyone said.

 **'"Watching me?" "Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend." "Um . . . what are you, exactly?" "That doesn't matter right now." "It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"'**

"A wrong thing to say to a satyr" said Dionysus, shocking everyone as he was never interested in these type of things.

 **'Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat. "Goat!" he cried. "What?" "I'm a goat from the waist down."'**

"You just said it didn't matter!" said Thalia and Nico. Theseus snickered as he read the next line.

 **'"You just said it didn't matter."'**

"Ahhhhh! I am thinking like Percy!" exclaimed Thalia and Nico, causing everyone to chuckle at their antics.

 **'"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" "Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like . . . Mr. Brunner's myths?" "Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" "So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"'**

"Catching up really slow Percy. Never thought you would register it this slow" said EN as EP smacked him lightly.

"Remember that you were in a similar situation with the Egyptians Neeks" EP said.

 **'"Of course." "Then why—" "The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."'**

"You are just confusing him more Grover" said Hermes.

Grover was slightly embarrassed at this but just said "It's not like I had much time to explain things clearly with monsters trailing behind us you know"

 **'"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail. "Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety." "Safety from what? Who's after me?" "Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."'**

"Not the right thing to say right now Grover" chided Annabeth.

"Not my fault! I was saying the truth!" he replied.

 **'"Grover!" "Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird. My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences. "Where are we going?" I asked. '**

"The most amazing place on Earth!" said everyone who had been to CHB.

"No! CJ is more amazing!" said the ones who were at CJ

"Both the camps are amazing. Now just continue reading" said Jason and Nico as Percy agreed

 **'"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you." "The place you didn't want me to go." "Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."'**

"That you always are Percy" said EN

"Can we just not talk about it right now?" said EP "As much as I want to talk about that incident, I don't want to break the suspense for the readers just because that author brought us here." he said.

 **'"Because some old ladies cut yarn." "Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to . . . when someone's about to die."'**

"Relax guys. That was not my thread!" exclaimed both the Percys at the looks sent at him.

"Then whose was it?" asked Luke. Percy just sent a discreet look at GL, which no one noticed.

 **'"Whoa. You said 'you.'" "No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" "You meant 'you.' As in me." "I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."'**

"That is soo confusing!" said Travis. "I said you that meant someone or the you meant you..."

"Just like I love Nobody and Nobody is friends with everybody and Nobody is not nobody" said Percy as he hugged Annabeth. Everyone except a few (Namely Grover, Clarisse, Athena, EP) were confused at what he was saying.

"Who is nobody?" asked Bianca.

 **'"Boys!" my mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm. "What was that?" I asked. "We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."'**

"I unintentionally jinxed it right?" asked Sally.

"Yes you did mum" Percy said.

 **'I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me. Then I thought about Mr. Brunner . . . and the sword he had thrown me.'**

"Catching up really slowly Kelp Head" said Thalia, earning a free shower in return.

"That is what he always does right?" asked Zoe.

A few murmmurs were heard from somewhere as some chuckled.

 **'Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded. I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.'**

"That is a weird expression. Is that how you feel when Thalia and Jason shock you?" asked Travis.

"Don't. Ask" All the Nicos and Percys said at the same time.

 **'I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow." "Percy!" my mom shouted. "I'm okay. . . ." I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. Lightning. That was the only explanation.'**

"Zeus... Why are you targeting him again?" asked Hera.

"Hey! This is in the future! How will I know what happens and why I did that?" whined Zeus, causing everyone to chuckle.

 **'We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!" He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!'**

"Thank you for thinking about me like that Perce" said Grover, faking hurt at his comment.

"Don't take this in a wrong way but at that time I found out that you were a half goat who says that myths are real all of a sudden. What should I do then other than freaking out?" EP asked.

"He has a point you know. Even I had almost the same feelings with Coach when he revealed himself" said Leo.

"Something that Hedge won't appreciate" said Clarisse.

 **'Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.'**

Causing everyone to chuckle.

 **'"Percy," my mother said, "we have to . . ." Her voice faltered. I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.'**

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Theseus, guessing who it was and his fears were confirmed when Percy nodded.

"That was your second monster!" he exclaimed, confusing everyone but just continued not wanting to hear the answer.

 **'I swallowed hard. "Who is—" "Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking. "Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" "What?" Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree–sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.'**

"Hey! I'm mentioned here!" exclaimed Thalia as people were again confused.

"Yes you are Pinecone Face. You are mentioned here." said Nico, who got a light shoch treaatment.

 **'"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." "Mom, you're coming too." Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean. "No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."'**

"And there comes out the fatal flaw again" said Hazel.

"Old habits die hard" said Percy shrugging.

 **'"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.'**

"Not the time Grover!" shouted Thalia and Nico, causing Grover to flush in embarrassment.

 **'The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head . . . was his head. And the points that looked like horns . . . '**

"Is that really him?" Athena asked Theseus and he nodded in reply.

"It is who?" everyone who didn't know asked.

"All I can say is that he mostly targets Sea Spawns" Athena said, leaving everyone in the dark.

 **'"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line." "But . . ." "We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.'**

"Is it the same one one of us fought?" asked Perseus, paling when he got a positive reaction. Hercules and Orion who caught upon what he was saying, paled along with Poseidon.

"Why does he always chase after my children!" he exclaimed.

 **'I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." "I told you—" "Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.'**

"Loyal to the core Percy. After all it is your fatal flaw" said Frank and Reyna, shaking their heads.

 **'Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass. Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin.'**

"Has anyone ever said you are weird when you describe these things?" asked Reyna.

"Heard that a lot. Not offened" replied EP

 **'He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-andwhite horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.'**

"That was one of the most weirdest descriptions" said Piper as Aphrodite gagged at the description.

"Is that the Minotaur? That was your freaking second monster!" shouted Luke.

"If you react like this for just this, how will you react when we say he fought -" Leo's mouth got zipped up, preventing whatever he was about to say. "Ok. I won't say it. Just read on and find out." he said sighing.

 **'I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real. I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—" "Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you." "But he's the Min—" "Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."'**

"Smart woman" said Athena, causing Sally to blush.

 **'The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. I glanced behind me again. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away. "Food?" Grover moaned.'**

"GROVER!" everyone shouted and burst out laughing as the said person blushed.

 **'"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" "His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough." As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.'**

"Oops! Not a scratch" said Sally, Percy and Grover as they started laughing.

"That was a dam loud explosion."

"I wonder if we can go to the dam snack bar again"

"And this time buy some dam fries without causing a food fight"

"And have a dam good time without any worries and deaths" Thalia, Percy and Grover said, laughing madly as Zoe and Bianca just sat there, still not understanding the joke.

"What is funny about it?" Zoe asked.

"Good to see you again Zoe" said Percy as the trio slowly stopped laughing.

Everyone else were silently watching this exchange, not understanding what was happening.

 **'Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying. Oops. "Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" "How do you know all this?" "I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."'**

"That was motherly instinct not selfishness" said Hera.

 **'"Keeping me near you? But—" Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.'**

"Hey! I am offended!" shouted Grover, causing a few to chuckle.

 **'The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance.'**

"It obviously was your only chance. YOu had no training, no weapon right?" asked Hercules.

"Just watch" said EP smugly.

 **'I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.'**

"The best way to fight it is to step aside" said Theseus knowingly.

 **'The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass. We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.'**

"Be positive Percy" said Hazel reassuringly.

 **'The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. "Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!" But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson.'**

"I don't think the monster had learned its lesson. Like it seriously fought you so many times and yet he still chases you" said EN.

 **'His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air. "Mom!" She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!" Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply . . . gone.'**

Everyone shouted a chorus NO! from the room as everyone came to like Sally. "Just relax people. I am still alive here see" she said, causing everyone to calm down.

"Hmmm... In my dimension mom diappeared wile Gabe was thrown away then disappeared"

 **'"No!" Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.'**

"That is know as the adrenaline rush Percy" saidd Annabeth.

 **'The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that. I stripped off my red rain jacket. "Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster.'**

"And Percy is a reckless Gryffindor here. Honestly, Percy is a tie inbetween Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The hat will have a tough time to sort him" said Annabeth as mutiple cofused looks shot towards her

"And what was that?" EP asked.

"Never mind. You won't understand it" she said.

 **'"Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"'**

"Can't you think of anything else to insult it Percy?" asked Clarisse.

"OK. Just imagine this situation. You are running for your life, not knowing what is going on around you, carrying a weird looking friend, No offence Grover. Then suddenly one of the mythical creatures come alive, "killed your mom" and waiting to kill you. Will you think about how to insult it or attack it?" asked EP

"Fair point Bro" Leo murmmured.

"But still even after a long time your insults remain the same" said Clarisse.

 **'"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.'**

"Are you kidding me! Are you siriously going to fight that without any weapons!" asked Theseus.

"Yes I did. Just wait and watch" said Percy.

 **'Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me.'**

"Ouch! That must have hurt" exclaimed Connor.

"Talk about it" muttered Percy

 **'I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.'**

"Realised it late Percy" said Theseus.

" I know right" muttered both the Percys.

 **'Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off. "Food!" Grover moaned. The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.'**

"Not going to happen boy. Don't get your hopes too high" said Ares.

"Oh really? Hoe much do you bet on it?" asked Travis.

"Ten drachmas that Percy won't do it" said Ares.

 **'The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap! The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.'**

"Everyone's jaw hung open as the futures smirked.

"Pay up Ares" Travis said as Ares grumbled and payed up.

"How?" everyone asked.

"Even I don't know" said Percy.

"Conclusion, do not make Percy mad at you or suffer the consequences" said Nico.

 **'The monster charged. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone.'**

If it was possible, the past people's jaws widened even more. Theseus dropped the book in shock.

"You did it..." he muttered. "We share an achievement! you defeated it without a freaking weapon" he shouted.

"Shut up your mouths before you catch any flies. And yes, I did do it." Percy said Proudly

"Unbelievable" muttered Hercules.

Theseus picked up the book and continued reading, still in shock and awe.

 **'The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.'**

"Loyal to the fault Percy. You won't let any of us suffer alone" said Grover. "Thank you again for saving me back then." he said.

"And crying does not make one person weak. It also shows how much you love someone and how strong you are" said Hestia.

"Thank you aunt Hes" said Percy.

 **'The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be." "Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."'**

"And that is the start of Percabeth" said Piper.

"What did you mean by 'He's the one?'" asked Hades.

"The prophecy child" stated Annabeth.

"Guess Annabeth is curious from the start." someone muttered.

"He's the one to steal your heart? Did you predict that?" asked Thalia.

"Well... Annabeth was not there with Chiron in my dimension. We only met later on." said EP, deep in thought. 'Wonder what else is different' he thought.

Suddenly there was a bright flash which blinded everyone...

 **A/N: And that is the seventh chapter of this book. Anyways, all comments and criticisms accepted. Hope you all liked it! I would've updated sooner but I got caught up. So I am sorry about that. But I need your opinion on something...**

 **I am having a few doubts on whether to rewrite it or continue it. So I am going to give you a few options and you can choose how you want me to move on.**

 **A) I improvise and continue with this book.**

 **B) The same timeline but only the Big 3 children are sent back in time with occasional visit from their friends (Either only Percy, Nico and Thalia or add on Jason and Hazel)**

 **C) Timeline when Percy was just born with people from before either the Titan War or only Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, Leo and Thalia from after Lost Hero.**

 **D) The Romans reading the books (Before Percy comes to the camp, Nico will be present)**

 **E) Reading the books at Percy's school (Whichever year you want)**

 **F) Any other ideas you have**

 **The deadline will be New Year's Eve and you can suggest the characters you want to add and deduct. Also open to any suggestions on character reactions/personalities accepted.**

 **And as usual, one request is that you can vote for various options but only Once per option.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 15 December 2018**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: I might be breaking the fourth wall this chapter. By that I mean I might have references from a book called Heroes of Two Worlds (Rewritten as Greek? Egyptian? Maybe Both) and will have some spoilers from that also.**

 ** _Last time_**

 ** _And finally when everyone were about to disperse, Sally asked Apollo to pass on the mike. "Today I had visited the doctor for my monthly check up and... I found out that I am pregnant and am two months along..." she said as the whole room was stunned to silence, the only sound being the flashing of the women who were teleported just for the event._**

 ** _"Are you serious mom?" asked Percy as Sally nodded. "I AM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" shouted Percy as people cheered Sally and congratulated Paul. "Alright, more talking tomorrow. Now everyone head to bed" shouted Hera as the demigods went to their parents place (in Rachel's case Apollo's and Sally and Paul at Poseidon's), waiting for a new day._**

 ** _One thing everyone agreed upon was... It was the best mother's day party._**

After a lot of confrontations about Gabe from his mom and Paul before bed, Percy finally gave in and said whatever that pig did to him and to say the other two were shocked might be an understatement.

The next day after a small talk and a hearty breakfast, everyone headed towards the throne room again only to find two familiar people but with different attires that looked Egyptian discussing something quietly, crouching down, while a few familiar ghosts were grouped together and were chatting.

"Bianca..." whispered Nico, Percy, Thalia and Grover.

"Zoe..." whispered Artemis along with the people involved in the third quest

The third one received the most loud reaction. "Luke!" shouted every camper who had participated in the second Titan war, while the past people were a little confused at what was going on.

Sally meanwhile had turned to the last two left there. "Percy? Nico?" she asked, taking in their appearance.

Now all attention was turned towards the duo, who were shifting uncomfortably at first. Then the Egyptian Percy's **(EP)** eyes widened after looking at Sally, staring as if he had seen a ghost and rushed to her and hugged her.

"Mom... your alive" he breathed out, silently crying. Sally was shocked. When did she die? And why is he dressed up like this? This Percy seemed to be about the same age as her Percy but something was off to her.

"What do you mean Percy? I'm very much alive here. What are you talking about?" she asked as Percy broke the hug. "I can see that many of us are confused in here so...why don't you explain what is happening and where we are before we answer your questions?" asked Egyptian Nico **(EN)**

After a quick debrief to the newcomers, all the eyes were again on the Egyptians. "So... according to you, we are in the past, before Rome to be exact, reading a book with the gods? And while a few of you are after the giant war, and some of you are before the first quest and the rest are from this time period" summarized EP, and the others confirmed it.

"Well..." started EP when another note fell on his head. It just said:

 _It is alright to reveal a few things to them. Nothing in their timeline will change because of it so feel free to reveal your stories. Nothing will happen to your quest. Time has been frozen there too. Enjoy the time._

 _The Fates_

"As that has been confirmed, we will begin our story by formally introducing ourselves. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. I am the host of Nephthys and the boyfriend of Zia Rashid." introduced EP.

"And I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, brother to Hazel and Bianca. I'm the host of Anubis and boyfriend of Sadie Kane." introduced EN.

"If you hadn't already guessed, were are from an alternate dimension where both Greeks, Romans and Egyptians exist and I am a part of all the 3 worlds unfortunately. The fact by which I can prove this is that Gabe was not abusive there and was a very good step father and also a Kane, who were descendants of pharaohs. Secondly, Mom and Gabe died due to a monster attack after my second quest. Thirdly, Zoe is alive and a magician." Percy said and everyone now understood why Percy was emotional on seeing his mom.

"And if you all still don't believe us then... Should we remove our shirts Percy?" asked EN. "Yes that will do. Both the Percys and Nicos should remove their shirts now and remove any enchantments that are placed to hide anything" EP said as he removed his shirt along with the other 3.

People gasped at the sight they saw. Abuse marks on Percy's body the torture marks on Nico's body was a little unnerving but what they saw next completely knocked the air out of their lungs. As in the place of a heart, the two new boys had stone scarabs. Athena went to touch it, awe clearly written on her face.

"Did these things replace your heart? Why does it pump like a heart and the pumping matches your pulse! Are these the side effects of hosting a god?..." asked Athena rapidly.

"Yes Lady Athena, these stones are our hearts and this is unfortunately the side effect of a demigod hosting an Egyptian god. Also we may or may not have black coloured blood that can kill the person who comes in contact with it." said EP as he summoned a piece of paper and slit his finger and let a drop of his blood fall on it, which quickly eroded the paper.

"Now close your mouths and let us get on with this reading. We have a quest to complete after this. And this is after the Giant war though I don't know if it will happen here" EN said. "I hate this author who brought us all the way from our quest breaking the fourth wall" muttered EP and everyone heard it, even though he said it discreetly to EN.

"Don't mind it Percy. We know that the author is a little crazy as always. Who is reading now?" EN asked. Theseus raised his hand and the book was passed to him.

 **'MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING'** Theseus read out, looking at Percy weirdly. "What now?" he asked.

"We'll... I guess we are reading about Percy's entrance at camp." Said Grover.

"And it might be a bit dramatic if I remember correctly." Said Ghost Luke **(GL)** , Annabeth and both Percys.

 **'We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.'**

"Thanks for putting those thoughts about me Percy" said Grover sarcastically.

"Well I was 12 and had no idea about this thing. What do you expect me to do?" asked both the Percy's at the same time.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down boys. I was joking here." Grover said.

"In my timeline... I remember both mom and Gabe driving me here." said Percy silently, trying to compare both the dimensions.

 **'All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom . . . know each other?" Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."'**

"Stalker" everyone said.

 **'"Watching me?" "Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend." "Um . . . what are you, exactly?" "That doesn't matter right now." "It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"'**

"A wrong thing to say to a satyr" said Dionysus, shocking everyone as he was never interested in these type of things.

 **'Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat. "Goat!" he cried. "What?" "I'm a goat from the waist down."'**

"You just said it didn't matter!" said Thalia and Nico. Theseus snickered as he read the next line.

 **'"You just said it didn't matter."'**

"Ahhhhh! I am thinking like Percy!" exclaimed Thalia and Nico, causing everyone to chuckle at their antics.

 **'"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" "Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like . . . Mr. Brunner's myths?" "Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" "So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"'**

"Catching up really slow Percy. Never thought you would register it this slow" said EN as EP smacked him lightly.

"Remember that you were in a similar situation with the Egyptians Neeks" EP said.

 **'"Of course." "Then why—" "The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."'**

"You are just confusing him more Grover" said Hermes.

Grover was slightly embarrassed at this but just said "It's not like I had much time to explain things clearly with monsters trailing behind us you know"

 **'"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail. "Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety." "Safety from what? Who's after me?" "Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."'**

"Not the right thing to say right now Grover" chided Annabeth.

"Not my fault! I was saying the truth!" he replied.

 **'"Grover!" "Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird. My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences. "Where are we going?" I asked. '**

"The most amazing place on Earth!" said everyone who had been to CHB.

"No! CJ is more amazing!" said the ones who were at CJ

"Both the camps are amazing. Now just continue reading" said Jason and Nico as Percy agreed

 **'"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you." "The place you didn't want me to go." "Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."'**

"That you always are Percy" said EN

"Can we just not talk about it right now?" said EP "As much as I want to talk about that incident, I don't want to break the suspense for the readers just because that author brought us here." he said.

 **'"Because some old ladies cut yarn." "Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to . . . when someone's about to die."'**

"Relax guys. That was not my thread!" exclaimed both the Percys at the looks sent at him.

"Then whose was it?" asked Luke. Percy just sent a discreet look at GL, which no one noticed.

 **'"Whoa. You said 'you.'" "No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" "You meant 'you.' As in me." "I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."'**

"That is soo confusing!" said Travis. "I said you that meant someone or the you meant you..."

"Just like I love Nobody and Nobody is friends with everybody and Nobody is not nobody" said Percy as he hugged Annabeth. Everyone except a few (Namely Grover, Clarisse, Athena, EP) were confused at what he was saying.

"Who is nobody?" asked Bianca.

 **'"Boys!" my mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm. "What was that?" I asked. "We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."'**

"I unintentionally jinxed it right?" asked Sally.

"Yes you did mum" Percy said.

 **'I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me. Then I thought about Mr. Brunner . . . and the sword he had thrown me.'**

"Catching up really slowly Kelp Head" said Thalia, earning a free shower in return.

"That is what he always does right?" asked Zoe.

A few murmmurs were heard from somewhere as some chuckled.

 **'Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded. I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.'**

"That is a weird expression. Is that how you feel when Thalia and Jason shock you?" asked Travis.

"Don't. Ask" All the Nicos and Percys said at the same time.

 **'I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow." "Percy!" my mom shouted. "I'm okay. . . ." I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. Lightning. That was the only explanation.'**

"Zeus... Why are you targeting him again?" asked Hera.

"Hey! This is in the future! How will I know what happens and why I did that?" whined Zeus, causing everyone to chuckle.

 **'We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!" He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!'**

"Thank you for thinking about me like that Perce" said Grover, faking hurt at his comment.

"Don't take this in a wrong way but at that time I found out that you were a half goat who says that myths are real all of a sudden. What should I do then other than freaking out?" EP asked.

"He has a point you know. Even I had almost the same feelings with Coach when he revealed himself" said Leo.

"Something that Hedge won't appreciate" said Clarisse.

 **'Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.'**

Causing everyone to chuckle.

 **'"Percy," my mother said, "we have to . . ." Her voice faltered. I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.'**

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Theseus, guessing who it was and his fears were confirmed when Percy nodded.

"That was your second monster!" he exclaimed, confusing everyone but just continued not wanting to hear the answer.

 **'I swallowed hard. "Who is—" "Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking. "Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" "What?" Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree–sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.'**

"Hey! I'm mentioned here!" exclaimed Thalia as people were again confused.

"Yes you are Pinecone Face. You are mentioned here." said Nico, who got a light shoch treaatment.

 **'"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." "Mom, you're coming too." Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean. "No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."'**

"And there comes out the fatal flaw again" said Hazel.

"Old habits die hard" said Percy shrugging.

 **'"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.'**

"Not the time Grover!" shouted Thalia and Nico, causing Grover to flush in embarrassment.

 **'The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head . . . was his head. And the points that looked like horns . . . '**

"Is that really him?" Athena asked Theseus and he nodded in reply.

"It is who?" everyone who didn't know asked.

"All I can say is that he mostly targets Sea Spawns" Athena said, leaving everyone in the dark.

 **'"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line." "But . . ." "We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.'**

"Is it the same one one of us fought?" asked Perseus, paling when he got a positive reaction. Hercules and Orion who caught upon what he was saying, paled along with Poseidon.

"Why does he always chase after my children!" he exclaimed.

 **'I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." "I told you—" "Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.'**

"Loyal to the core Percy. After all it is your fatal flaw" said Frank and Reyna, shaking their heads.

 **'Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass. Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin.'**

"Has anyone ever said you are weird when you describe these things?" asked Reyna.

"Heard that a lot. Not offened" replied EP

 **'He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-andwhite horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.'**

"That was one of the most weirdest descriptions" said Piper as Aphrodite gagged at the description.

"Is that the Minotaur? That was your freaking second monster!" shouted Luke.

"If you react like this for just this, how will you react when we say he fought -" Leo's mouth got zipped up, preventing whatever he was about to say. "Ok. I won't say it. Just read on and find out." he said sighing.

 **'I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real. I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—" "Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you." "But he's the Min—" "Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."'**

"Smart woman" said Athena, causing Sally to blush.

 **'The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. I glanced behind me again. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away. "Food?" Grover moaned.'**

"GROVER!" everyone shouted and burst out laughing as the said person blushed.

 **'"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" "His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough." As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.'**

"Oops! Not a scratch" said Sally, Percy and Grover as they started laughing.

"That was a dam loud explosion."

"I wonder if we can go to the dam snack bar again"

"And this time buy some dam fries without causing a food fight"

"And have a dam good time without any worries and deaths" Thalia, Percy and Grover said, laughing madly as Zoe and Bianca just sat there, still not understanding the joke.

"What is funny about it?" Zoe asked.

"Good to see you again Zoe" said Percy as the trio slowly stopped laughing.

Everyone else were silently watching this exchange, not understanding what was happening.

 **'Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying. Oops. "Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" "How do you know all this?" "I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."'**

"That was motherly instinct not selfishness" said Hera.

 **'"Keeping me near you? But—" Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.'**

"Hey! I am offended!" shouted Grover, causing a few to chuckle.

 **'The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance.'**

"It obviously was your only chance. YOu had no training, no weapon right?" asked Hercules.

"Just watch" said EP smugly.

 **'I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.'**

"The best way to fight it is to step aside" said Theseus knowingly.

 **'The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass. We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.'**

"Be positive Percy" said Hazel reassuringly.

 **'The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. "Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!" But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson.'**

"I don't think the monster had learned its lesson. Like it seriously fought you so many times and yet he still chases you" said EN.

 **'His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air. "Mom!" She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!" Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply . . . gone.'**

Everyone shouted a chorus NO! from the room as everyone came to like Sally. "Just relax people. I am still alive here see" she said, causing everyone to calm down.

"Hmmm... In my dimension mom diappeared wile Gabe was thrown away then disappeared"

 **'"No!" Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.'**

"That is know as the adrenaline rush Percy" saidd Annabeth.

 **'The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that. I stripped off my red rain jacket. "Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster.'**

"And Percy is a reckless Gryffindor here. Honestly, Percy is a tie inbetween Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The hat will have a tough time to sort him" said Annabeth as mutiple cofused looks shot towards her

"And what was that?" EP asked.

"Never mind. You won't understand it" she said.

 **'"Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"'**

"Can't you think of anything else to insult it Percy?" asked Clarisse.

"OK. Just imagine this situation. You are running for your life, not knowing what is going on around you, carrying a weird looking friend, No offence Grover. Then suddenly one of the mythical creatures come alive, "killed your mom" and waiting to kill you. Will you think about how to insult it or attack it?" asked EP

"Fair point Bro" Leo murmmured.

"But still even after a long time your insults remain the same" said Clarisse.

 **'"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.'**

"Are you kidding me! Are you siriously going to fight that without any weapons!" asked Theseus.

"Yes I did. Just wait and watch" said Percy.

 **'Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me.'**

"Ouch! That must have hurt" exclaimed Connor.

"Talk about it" muttered Percy

 **'I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.'**

"Realised it late Percy" said Theseus.

" I know right" muttered both the Percys.

 **'Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off. "Food!" Grover moaned. The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.'**

"Not going to happen boy. Don't get your hopes too high" said Ares.

"Oh really? Hoe much do you bet on it?" asked Travis.

"Ten drachmas that Percy won't do it" said Ares.

 **'The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap! The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.'**

"Everyone's jaw hung open as the futures smirked.

"Pay up Ares" Travis said as Ares grumbled and payed up.

"How?" everyone asked.

"Even I don't know" said Percy.

"Conclusion, do not make Percy mad at you or suffer the consequences" said Nico.

 **'The monster charged. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone.'**

If it was possible, the past people's jaws widened even more. Theseus dropped the book in shock.

"You did it..." he muttered. "We share an achievement! you defeated it without a freaking weapon" he shouted.

"Shut up your mouths before you catch any flies. And yes, I did do it." Percy said Proudly

"Unbelievable" muttered Hercules.

Theseus picked up the book and continued reading, still in shock and awe.

 **'The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.'**

"Loyal to the fault Percy. You won't let any of us suffer alone" said Grover. "Thank you again for saving me back then." he said.

"And crying does not make one person weak. It also shows how much you love someone and how strong you are" said Hestia.

"Thank you aunt Hes" said Percy.

 **'The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be." "Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."'**

"And that is the start of Percabeth" said Piper.

"What did you mean by 'He's the one?'" asked Hades.

"The prophecy child" stated Annabeth.

"Guess Annabeth is curious from the start." someone muttered.

"He's the one to steal your heart? Did you predict that?" asked Thalia.

"Well... Annabeth was not there with Chiron in my dimension. We only met later on." said EP, deep in thought. 'Wonder what else is different' he thought.

Suddenly there was a bright flash which blinded everyone...

 **A/N: And that is the seventh chapter of this book. Anyways, all comments and criticisms accepted. Hope you all liked it! I would've updated sooner but I got caught up. So I am sorry about that. But I need your opinion on something...**

 **I am having a few doubts on whether to rewrite it or continue it. So I am going to give you a few options and you can choose how you want me to move on.**

 **A) I improvise and continue with this book.**

 **B) The same timeline but only the Big 3 children are sent back in time with occasional visit from their friends (Either only Percy, Nico and Thalia or add on Jason and Hazel)**

 **C) Timeline when Percy was just born with people from before either the Titan War or only Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, Leo and Thalia from after Lost Hero.**

 **D) The Romans reading the books (Before Percy comes to the camp, Nico will be present)**

 **E) Reading the books at Percy's school (Whichever year you want)**

 **F) Any other ideas you have**

 **The deadline will be New Year's Eve and you can suggest the characters you want to add and deduct. Also open to any suggestions on character reactions/personalities accepted.**

 **And as usual, one request is that you can vote for various options but only Once per option.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 15 December 2018**


	9. AN

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for not updating this story in a while but as I had said in the chapter before, I am going to rewrite this book again as I have changed my writing style a little and there were a lot of errors that I had committed.**

 **And the rewrite is Up! It is called the same but there are some changes to that book so it would be slightly different from this one. Thank you for all your support, especially the readers.**


End file.
